La vida despues de μ's
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Imaginar que pasaría después del Final Love Live, es el sueño de cualquier fan de este hermoso anime, de cada una de las nueve musas que desde 2010 hicieron que nuestros corazones brillaran de alegría, con su música, su gracia y su perfección, les invito a que lean esta historia y echen a volar su imaginación, son libres de hacerlo incluso de dar sugerencia para capítulos futuros
1. Chapter 1

_Todo inicio tiene un final…._

 _Pero en este caso, solamente es el principio de un nuevo futuro_

Habían culminado las fechas 31 de marzo y 1 de abril, el evento llamado "Final Love Live" había tenido un éxito mundial, en ventas de taquillas, accesorios e incluso en compras de artículos por la web, ¡el grupo de seiyuu's School Idols de la franquicia Love Live! School Idol Project terminaron un ciclo con el mayor de los éxitos posibles. Pero ahora aquí se creaba una pregunta interesante:

¿Qué sucedería después de que Love Live terminase? ¿El grupo μ's se disolvería acaso?

Bueno la respuesta al menos a la última pregunta era un NO rotundo ya que las nueve integrantes de dicho grupo musical habían asegurado en una entrevista en el Animelo de finales de 2015 inicios de 2016 pero entonces ¿Qué paso con ellas después de los últimos conciertos? Bueno la respuesta a eso es demasiado sencilla, extraña, interesante, divertida, pervertida y ciertamente muy fuera de lo común para un grupo de 9 artistas porque cada una tiene personalidades diferentes, algunas más enérgicas, otras más serenas… Juntarlas a todas seria como crear una pequeña bomba de tiempo de risas, travesuras, diversión y placer en demasía ya que el amor entre ellas aunque la mayoría de sus fans no lo sepan existen 4 parejas entre estas 9 chicas: Emi - Ucchi, Mimo - Pile, Shika - Rippi y Nanjou – Kussun. Volviendo al tema principal, lo que paso después de los últimos conciertos fue lo siguiente.

Meses con anterioridad entre todas hicieron una cooperación millonaria para comprarse una mansión a tope de lujos en las afueras de Akihabara en Tokio, Japón en la carretera que va rumbo a Saitama en un lugar alejado del bullicio de la ciudad en un valle lleno de mucha flora y fauna, buscando tranquilidad por ahora, un merecido descanso después de al menos 6 años de dar todo por las multimillonarias marcas televisivas Lantis y Sunrise. Horas después de que el concierto del primero de abril terminase, después de haber hecho firma de autógrafos, toma de fotografías y una última convivencia con sus fans por ahora se fueron a esa mansión para hacer una fiesta para celebrar haber cerrado un ciclo de sus vidas de manera exitosa, pero no imaginaron que en su celebración lanzarían literalmente la casa por la ventana, quizás la euforia del momento, la adrenalina o la alegría las llevaría a hacerlo pero no eran culpables de ello porque además ¿A quién en medio de la naturaleza podrían molestar? En conclusión, se pusieron una borrachera marca Bacardi 151, al punto de "exhibirse" entre ellas de una manera tan original y graciosa que al día siguiente sentirían demasiada vergüenza por haberlo hecho, pero da igual ya lo hecho, hecho esta ¿no?. La primera en sentir los estragos de la noche anterior seria ni más ni menos de Sora Tokui o Soramaru como es mayormente conocida.

Que… que paso… anoche…. dios ¿Por qué todo me da vueltas?... Espera ¿Por qué siento como si 2 almohadas me estuvieran aprisionando el rostro? — Sora comenzó a despertar aturdida por la resaca, tratando de moverse, pero no lo lograba y la razón de esto fue que Kussun y Nanjo estaban abrazándose mientras dormían plácidamente, pero en medio estaba ella mientras la hacían sándwich. Para variar los pechos de ambas le impedían quitar el rostro de ahí. — Joder… Kussun… Nan – chan… no puedo respirar…. Kussun, Nan – chan

Ante la negativa o nula respuesta de ambas chicas que estaban pérdidas o más bien ahogadas en alcohol, Sora comenzó a removerse para deslizarse hacia abajo mientras se liberaba de su suave prisión hasta que lo logro sentándose en la cama de la habitación donde dormían las 3 levantándose con pereza y un dolor de cabeza que le produjo ganas de vomitar. De golpe fue al baño que estaba ahí mismo en la habitación para regresar su estómago gruñendo como si estuvieran destripando a un animal tomándose unos minutos hasta que sintió que las náuseas pasaron. Como pudo salió de la habitación porque prácticamente se arrastraba con cada paso que daba hasta que llego al pasillo dándose cuenta del destrozo a su alrededor.

Cuadros tirados, jarrones rotos, papel de baño por todos lados, prendas tiradas por el suelo que imprudentemente tomo una que era la ropa interior de Pile – chan que apestaba a alcohol y quien sabe que más por lo que la tiro de nuevo bajando unas escaleras ya que estaban los dormitorios en el segundo piso. El desastre no era menor en la planta baja, la sala de estar era completamente un caos: vomito como plastas de baba regado por todos lados, lámparas tiradas, muebles desordenados, platos, vasos incluso comida regada que ya estaba apestando en descomposición, Sora se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo para la cruda encontrándose con Shikaco quien bebía una taza de café muy campante pensando: _"Me resulta increíble que este entera después de la borrachera de anoche"._

Buenos días… Shika – chan…. ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Pregunto por mera cortesía porque le respuesta era más que evidente.

Me siento de maravilla… Todo lo contrario, a ti… Sora – chan — La mencionada estando aun pijama solamente se sentó en la mesa para tomar su jugo tranquilamente mientras Shika quien solamente vestía una blusa sin mangas y un short pegado estaba delante de ella sentada tomando café.

Ni que lo digas… Anoche nos pusimos hasta la madre…. ¿Verdad? — Ante la pregunta Shika solamente rio divertida, siguiendo con su taza de café.

Terminaron intoxicadas en alcohol… Yo pues tengo resistencia al beber por ende no termine ebria como ustedes —

Con cansancio Rippi entraba estirándose mientras bostezaba saludando a las otras 2 vistiendo un babydoll negro transparente usando solamente brasier y ropa interior debajo dejando ver su esbelta y hermosa figura acercándose a su novia para darle un beso en los labios mientras se agasajaban en frente de Soramaru sin importar que ahí estuviera ella presenciando ese espectáculo tan revelador bufando un poco molesta, sintiendo nuevamente nauseas en el estómago parándose de golpe para ir al fregadero y vomitar lo que había tomado de jugo. Sus amigas se dejaron lo suyo para acercarse y acariciarle los hombros para que dejara salir todo lo que tuviera que salir.

¿Mala noche, mi diablita? — Rippi le preguntaba a su novia sobre el estado de su amiga quien seguía vomitando con la cara hacia el fregadero.

¿Tú qué crees? mi angelito… — Riéndose Shika le robo un beso a su novia tomándola desprevenida lográndola sonrojar por ello.

Sora poco a poco volvía a normalidad mientras se limpiaba la boca con un poco de agua para levantarse nuevamente desganada y sin fuerza alguna volviendo a tomar su jugo, pero además agarro unas pastillas en un estante que eran analgésicos para calmar su malestar estomacal volviendo a sentarse siendo observada por las otras 2 ignorándolo por completo ya que su cara estaba de bruces contra la mesa murmurando cosas que solo ella entendía, Rippi y Shika solamente se rieron dejándola sola ahí para irse a la sala para limpiar el desastre que habían dejado anoche.

Mientras tanto en el baño estaban Mimorin y Pile tiradas dentro de una tina completamente desnudas, abrazadas tan amorosamente que si alguna tuviera una cámara fotográfica posiblemente las hubieran fotografiado para en un futuro molestarles con eso, de a poco ambas despertaban aturdidas por el efecto alcohólico mirándose fijamente notándose una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ambas chicas quienes se dieron un beso apasionado acariciando sus cuerpos al desnudo con sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de estos con pasión, sensualidad, deseo y lujuria. Dejándose llevar tendrían un "rapidin" antes de ir a desayunar. Pile comenzaría a morder los labios de Mimorin mientras su mano izquierda tocaba sus senos, la derecha lentamente bajaba por su vientre hasta llegar a su parte intima la cual ya se encontraba humedecida masajeando sus labios vaginales superiores con sus dedos por breves minutos para lentamente introducir 2 dedos dentro de su vagina moviéndolos en círculos haciéndola gemir mordiendo su labio inferior seductivamente excitando mayormente a su chica quien le susurró al oído unas palabras.

Eres una encantadora sumisa… sabes…. anoche quedo muy claro… — Besando su cuello lentamente pellizcaba sus pezones poniéndolos duros apegándose a ella para estar mas cómoda en un espacio reducido.

Pile – chan…. Mmmm, tus dedos son tan exquisitos…. pero yo quiero igual más… — En un rápido movimiento lentamente se posiciono acomodando una pierna de Pile sobre su hombro juntando sus intimidades para comenzar a moverse estimulando ambos clítoris en una perfecta tijera mientras sus manos apretaban los pechos de su amada.

Mimo – chan… omg… despertaste… tu tigresa interior…. Mmm! ¡Mimo – chan! — Gemidos eran sonoros en el baño mientras hacían el amor de una forma tan pasional dejando que sus instintos más salvajes estuvieran aflorando continuamente.

El libido y la lujuria entre ambas era demasiada para ser contenida, entre besos, mordidas, manoseos, movimientos sincronizados fundían sus cuerpos en uno solo disfrutando de la belleza y sensualidad de la otra escuchándose desde el techo de la planta baja los golpes de la tina, desesperando a Soramaru quien furica se levantó para ir a reclamarle a las causantes de ese sonido que se detuvieran porque sentía en su cabeza que el sonido era como un fino taladro que perforaba su cráneo causándole un gran dolor. Pero tan solo al llegar a la sala pisando un poco de vomito ella resbalo cayendo de espaldas al suelo incrementándose su dolor mirando de mala gana a las otras 2 quienes le ayudaron a levantarse y limpiarle lo que se esparció en su pijama.

Deténgalas… porque yo las mato…. — Tomo un cuchillo que estaba en el suelo, de procedencia desconocida formándose un gesto asesino en ella.

Sora – chan… son Mimo – chan y Pile – chan… será mejor no molestarlas… recuerda lo que le pase a Ucchi la última vez que las molesto de manera imprudente.

El recordar la tortura que paso fue algo que le hizo sentir escalofríos en la frente, colgarla un poste de luz en plena vía publica en Akihabara con una cuerda que le hacia calzón chino en su ropa íntima además de que tenía una máscara en su cara de un ave y un pequeño letrero que decía "Soy un ave metiche" logro que se arrepintiera de hacerlo. Si eso podrían hacerle a Ucchi ¿Qué no podrían hacerle a ella?, poco a poco se sentó en un sillón para mirar un poco de televisión intentando distraerse del incesante sonido de los gemidos de esas gatas en celo que eran insaciables cuando estaban encendidas. Poco a poco sintió que donde estaba sentada se movia de manera extraña dándose cuenta que estaba encima de la espalda de Emitsun que bruscamente se levantó con una fuerza sobre humano tirando de nueva cuenta a Sora que impacto de cara contra el suelo.

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Desorientada decía Emi mientras Shika y Rippi se reían al ver el trasero voluptuoso de Sora hacia ella inclinado hacia adelante, no aguantándose las ganas Rippi se sentó sobre el como si fuera un sofá más de la casa.

Emitsun… Estas en nuestra mansión, somos tus amigas Shika y Rippi…. descuida estas bien solamente un poco cruda — Tranquilamente Shika respondía a sus preguntas mientras solamente un "Oh" de Emi salió de sus labios sentándose en su lugar tallándose los ojos.

Toma… — Nuevamente Shika le ayudaría dándole un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para la resaca mismas que se tomó Emitsun para mirar a Rippi sentada sobre Soramaru quien estaba noqueada por el golpe.

¿Cómoda? — Dijo mientras Rippi solamente asentía cruzándose de piernas posando de manera sexy ganándose una risa burlesca de Emi como una mirada seductora de su novia

El momento gracioso fue interrumpido por un grito sonoro, uno molesto, celopata y casi yandere de Ucchi quien tenía un puñal en su mano mirando molesta como le posaban y molestaban a su novia corriendo hacia Rippi tacleándola de golpe colocándole el filo de la hoja sobre el cuello asustando en demasía a la más alta del grupo que al ver esos ojos fríos, la expresión demente de Ucchi levanto las manos declarándose inocente de cualquier caso del cual se le estuviera acusando en ese momento, exclamando exasperada su víctima para que se detuviera que no era lo que estaba pasando. Por otro lado, Ucchi no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, ella podría parecer tímida, inocente y una dulce chica… pero el demonio se posesionaba de ella si se acercaban a su novia o le coqueteaban directa o indirectamente, el pensarlo o hacerlo en sus narices ya era algo en si suicida porque en ese estado psicótico nada ni nadie que no fuera Emitsun podría calmarla.

Ucchi…. Cálmate… no estaba coqueteándole a tu novia…Que alguien me ayude… — Imitando a Hanayo estaba aterrada ya que la otra movia el cuchillo peligrosamente sobre su mejilla rosándola sin herirla llegando a su cuello bajando entre sus pechos deteniéndose sobre su corazón apretando un poco, pero sin causar daño, riéndose de manera demente.

¿Entonces que estabas haciendo? Te recuerdo que ya no haces Gravure… o es que quieres retomar eso y usas a mi chica… como espectadora… ¿Es eso?! — Riéndose tan enfermiza y demente, levanto el cuchillo con la intensión de atravesarle el pecho.

Sorprendentemente Soramaru volvía en sí de su estado quitándole el cuchillo a Ucchi aventándolo sin darse cuenta entre las piernas de Emitsun clavado asustándolas a todas incluso hasta la sádica "pajarita" alarmo ante el peligro el cual corría su novia escuchándose la voz autoritaria de Sora haciendo eco en esa gran habitación.

Un grito más… y les juro que voy a publicar en Twitter todo el contenido obsceno que nos compartimos entre todas sobre nosotras, tengo todo un servidor con fotos, videos, gifs… si no se callan de una maldita vez… juro que lo hare… — Sonaba determinada asustando a las otras 4 que solamente asintieron aterradas de que ese contenido exclusivo saliera a la luz pública.

Dejándolas ahí nuevamente Sora se fue a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, no tenía ganas de presenciar sus "escenas locas" no al menos en ese momento con su resaca taladrándole la cabeza al punto de volver loca. Por otro lado, Pile y Mimorin bajaban vestidas con blusas y pants, abrazadas tan animadamente llegando con sus amigas para darle los buenos días, platicando tranquilamente sobre que harían de ahora en adelante, que pasaría con sus vidas, sus carreras, sobre proyectos a futuro, Pile se dio cuenta de que su compañera y amiga estaba aislada del grupo sentada en la mesa dándoles la espalda bebiendo un poco de café, comiendo fruta. Regularmente era la más habladora de todas, resultándole extraño que estuviera tan alejada sin decir ni pio.

Oye Sora – chan… ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Pile, pero la respuesta de su amiga le saco de onda por completo.

Jodete…. — Alzando el brazo diestro levantando el dedo de en medio sin siquiera mirarla le daría la respuesta a su pregunta.

Se iba a levantar para encararla de frente porque esa actitud no le parecía correcta, solamente le pregunto cortésmente si estaba bien y esa respuesta tan grosera, tan seca no le pareció en lo absoluto porque no había dado razones para que reaccionara así ella. Pero las otras chicas la detuvieron para explicarles a esas tortolitas lo que le sucedía a Sora, sonrojándose en demasía la tachi y su neko al escuchar de las bocas de ellas la razón de su molestia sintiéndose un poco culpables por ello. Dirigieron su mirada a la otra quien desprendía un aura completamente oscura y peligrosa tratando de ignorar eso hasta que estuviera más tranquila.

De verdad… lo sentimos… no pensamos que nos escucharían…. — Mimorin hacia una de sus caras gracias, pero estaba realmente apenada por ello mientras miraba a su novia quien lucía con el mismo gesto.

Creo que lo mejor será dejarla, por un rato… no quiero que publique en twitter esas fotos… tan indecentes de mi luchadora y yo…. seria vergonzoso — Escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas Pile se avergonzaba de tan solo pensar que sus fans pudieran enterarse de las maneras tan sadomasoquistas que ambas tienen de hacer el amor, con juguetes sexuales, y un sinfín de posiciones del kamasutra.

Queriendo romper un poco la tensión del momento, Shika saco una pequeña cámara que tenía una grabación que al parecer era de anoche, quería molestarlas a todas mientras recordaban el sinfín de obscenidades, cosas vergonzosas que dijeron e hicieron hace horas luciendo una cara divertida mientras las demás estaban aterradas y dudando de verlo o no, pero por otro lado sería divertido molestarse entre sí como siempre lo han hecho. Estaba a punto de darle play al video cuando escucharon un grito de la planta alta, eran Kussun y Nanjou, algo les había pasado haciéndolas saltar del susto con sus corazones latiendo a mil, pero recordaron que eran ellas y siempre hacían un drama por todo, eran las reinas del drama así que volvieron a la cámara. Pero Soramaru ya había llegado a su límite, así que tomo un puñal levantándose iracunda de la mesa para subir a ver a sus "amigas" para charlar con ellas.

Ahora si las mato…. — Decidida a hacerlo fue abruptamente detenida por todas que forcejeaban para detener su instinto homicida forcejeando con ella mientras daba pasos lentos hacia su objetivo. — Suéltenme… solamente voy a cerrarle la boca a esas depravadas… solo les cortare la lengua… —

Sora! —

Impedirían a toda costa que su amiga hiciera un multihomicidio con arma blanca, iniciándose una lucha por pararla, pero esta vez tendrían que hacer algo realmente sobre humano para impedirle ponerle las manos encima a ese parte de florecitas.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota: Pues esta historia se sitúa después de lo que sería el "Final Love Live" ya hice un one – shoot referente a eso, ahora me dije: ¿Por qué no imaginar cómo podría ser su vida después de Love Live? y salió esto, espero lo disfruten, habrá comedia, romance, sexo, muchos dulces y ternura XD, dejen sus reviews, denle en follow o favoritos a mi historia, se los agradecería mucho**

 **PD: Sugerencias, reclamos son bien recibidos, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Viajes inesperados…. nuevas experiencias_

Habiendo calmado la ira de Soramaru, las 9 chicas llegaron corriendo a la habitación que compartían ella, Kussun y Nanjou encontrándolas en la cama, debajo de las sábanas mientras tenían la laptop de la más grande del grupo enfrente de ellas, sus miradas estaban llenas de sorpresa, incredulidad completa confundiendo a las 7 que recién llegaron acercándose cuidadosamente para no asustarlas hasta que se posaron a un lado de cada una viendo que habían recibido un correo, bueno el correo estaba dirigido a Mimorin quien por cierto era amante de la lucha libre y dicho correo tenía que ver con un tema referente a eso, diciendo lo siguiente:

 _De: [fans wweenespañ ]_

 _Para: [Mimorin_sumisa_pile ]_

 _Asunto: Boletos para Wrestlemania XXXII_

 _Muchas felicidades señorita Mirmorin Suzuko, usted ha sido una de las 10 participantes en la trivia de Wrestlemania que ha ganado 4 pases dobles más el suyo para que este domingo 3 abril a las 5:00 pm horario del pacifico, si llega mañana junto a sus 8 acompañantes podrán disfrutar del ultimo día del Wrestlemania Acces en las inmediaciones del estadio AT & T donde se llevaría a cabo el evento este domingo 3 de abril._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del evento en Dallas, Texas._

 _Atentamente WWE Inc._

 _P.D. los boletos vienen anexados en un PDF adjunto a este correo._

Como si un switch se hubiera accionado en Mimorin se lanzó hacia la computadora de Nanjou para ver el correo saltando de alegría y haciendo gestos que ninguna entendía, empezando a asustarse hasta que su novia se acercó para intentar calmarla, pero en respuesta la tomo en brazos para empezar a comérsela a besos de la euforia que sentía en ese momento.

Disculpa Mimo – chan…. ¿Pero qué es eso? — Preguntaba Rippi quien era la más confundida de todas.

¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Me preguntas que es eso?! — Soltó a su novia la cual estaba perdida y sin aire acercándose al angelito del grupo para zangolotearle tomándole por los brazos.

Me lastimas… Mimo – chan…. — Asustándose mas por la reacción de su amiga que estaba completamente impactada.

¡Se trata del evento más importante de entretenimiento deportivo del año…! de una de las empresas más importantes de lucha libre en el mundo! — Daba vueltas en toda la habitación emocionada mientras sacaba las maletas de sus amigas aventando cosas al interior.

Mimorin…. espera… que haces…. — Todas se cuestionaron por las repentinas acciones de su amiga, mientras seguía tomando la ropa de Kussun y Nanjou.

Al final termino haciendo que todas prepararan sus maletas porque se irían a América a la ciudad de Dallas, Texas sin chistar o reclamarle. Finalmente, un cambio de aires les haría bien a todas, aunque les daba pánico como la fanática de la lucha libre estaba impaciente, en el aeropuerto de Tokio todas estaban vestidas de manera casual con sombreros y lentes para mantenerse en bajo perfil estando en la sala de espera, mientras llegaba la hora de que su avión partiera, era medio día y en 2 horas el vuelo Tokio – Houston saldría teniendo una duración de al menos de entre 10 a 15 horas. Todas excepto Mimorin y Pile estaban en los locales comprando algo para comer mientras esperan a que den las 2 de la tarde, pero ellas estaban en unas sillas mirando la gente pasar tomadas de las manos temblándole las piernas a la novia de Pile porque sentía nervios y emoción a la vez.

Desde hacía mucho deseaba ir a un evento como esos, inclusive viajar a los Estados Unidos de América ya que conoce el idioma Ingles, lo habla de manera aceptable como su novia así que sería imposible que se perdieran en la ciudad mientras tanto Pile trataba de calmar a su novia que a cada segundo su impaciencia se ponía peor mirando su reloj en su muñeca cada 5 segundos.

Mi amor… aún faltan 2 horas para que parta el vuelo, tranquilízate… cariño… — De la manera más maternal apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su chica.

Perdón es que realmente estoy algo nerviosa, por fin lograre realizar uno de mis tantos sueños que tenía desde más joven jejeje eso es todo — Volteaba a ver a su novia para regalarle un rápido beso a sus labios.

Las otras chicas como siempre, haciendo cosas raras como tomarse selfies haciendo gestos raros, comprando dulces y chocolates al mayoreo, paseando por el aeropuerto como si nada pasando el tiempo con suma tranquilidad mientras la feliz pareja estaba apoyada una sobre la otra sobre el hombro dándose de vez en cuando besos rápidos ya que para la gente del lejano oriente las idols eran chicas a las cuales no se les permitía tener pareja, era una costumbre ya establecida en ese país aunque de manera irónica el fanservice era permitido en el escenario. El tiempo paso demasiado rápido escuchándose por un altavoz a una mujer:

[ _Pasajeros con rumbo a Dallas, Texas favor de reportarse en la puerta 1 el vuelo saldrá en 10 minutos]_

Tranquilamente se pararon de los asientos mientras sus amigas se acercaban haciendo una pequeña fila en la puerta asignada donde una azafata revisaba los boletos y verificando que no fueran falsos les indico que siguieran un pasillo dejaran sus maletas en una pequeña compuerta, pasaron la revisión de metales por el personal del aeropuerto sin ningún problema, saliendo hacia el avión que ya tenía los motores encendidos solo a minutos de despegar. Subiendo unas escaleras metálicas fueron recibidas por otra azafata que les daría la bienvenida al avión comercial llamado "μ's" sintiendo nostalgia porque a lo largo del avión estaba escrita la frase "Love Live! School Idol Project" además de que la imagen de las musas estaba en él, esas 9 chicas a quienes les dieron voz dándole muchas alegrías y momentos divertidos.

Parece como si hubiera sido ayer que dimos el último concierto. — Sonriendo melancólicamente Emitsun quien tomo la mano de su novia con fuerza

Siempre vamos a estar juntas con o sin Love Live — Su novia Ucchi sonrió de una manera tan dulce que conmovió a su chica quien asintió sonriendo con mayor calidez.

¡Vamos! Muevan esos traseros que no tenemos todo el día… — Las regañaba Mimorin con su impaciencia y desesperación que la estaba carcomiendo.

Las demás rieron con diversión mientras seguían subiendo al avión buscando sus asientos los cuales encontraron en cuestión de minutos, cada una se santo en un asiento con el color de una Musa. Emitsun en uno naranja (Honoka), Mimorin en uno azul oscuro (Umi), Ucchi en uno verde oscuro (Kotori), Pile en uno rojo (Maki), Shika en uno café (Hanayo), Rippi en uno vino (Rin), Kussun en uno violeta (Nozomi), Nanjou en uno azul cielo (Eli) finalmente Soramaru en uno rosa (Nico). Algunas tenían ansiedad porque era su primer vuelo, otras emoción por conocer otra ciudad en otro país mirando por la ventana mientras el avión comenzaba a avanzar escuchando por última vez la voz del piloto antes de emprender vuelo.

 _["Señoras y Señores pasajeros, el vuelo de Tokyo – Houston iniciara en breve, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y disfruten el vuelo"]_

Obedeciendo tal petición se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad bajando del techo del avión una pantalla plana de 50" enciendose mostrando una repetición del Final Love Live, con nerviosismo miraron al televisor. Las siguientes 15 horas sería un deja vu de emociones y sentimientos encontrados viéndose nuevamente en el escenario disfrutando lo que por mucho tiempo hicieron con mucho esfuerzo, dedicación y pasión hasta que llegó el momento en que se quedarían dormidas por el resto del vuelo hasta llegar a su destino al otro lado del mundo. Despertarían cuando escucharon nuevamente la voz del piloto para indicarles que estaban sobrevolando la ciudad de Houston, Texas que en cuestión de minutos estarían arribando al aeropuerto "Bush Intercontinental Airport"

 _[Señoras y señores pasajeros el vuelo Tokyo – Houston está a minutos de culminar favor de estar preparados para el descenso gracias por escoger a esta aerolínea para viajar]_

Volviendo el silencio al interior del avión las chicas miraron por la ventana sorprendiéndose al ver como apenas estaba amaneciendo en el horizonte y al ver tantos rascacielos en una enorme ciudad debajo de ellas en la cual se podían ver varios puntos moviéndose suponiendo que eran autos en las calles, deseosas de ver un poco más de la ciudad, pero por ahora debían bajar y viajar otras 4 horas en carretera. La duda era ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? bueno la respuesta era muy sencilla: Con anticipación la empresa WWE había mandado a una camioneta en la cual les llevarían a Dallas y tendrían los gastos pagados de Hotel y comidas, incluso transporte en la ciudad, todo lo que compraran estaría facturado a la empresa. Ya habiendo arribado al aeropuerto, tomado sus maletas buscaron con la mirada algún indicio de medio de transporte encontrado dicha camioneta con el logo de la empresa acercándose rápidamente a ella, el conductor y copiloto les ayudaron a subir sus maletas en la parte trasera, listas para el viaje en carretera.

Wow… nunca pensé que en Estados Unidos tuviera una ciudad con enormes rascacielos — Decía Soramaru con asombro al ver los enormes edificios, centros comerciales y tanta gente en las calles mientras atravesaban Houston.

Te sorprenderás cuando lleguemos a Dallas, el estadio AT & T es gigantesco — Con orgullo Mimorin sonreía.

¿Disculpe señor cuantas personas caben en ese estadio? — Pregunto Nanjou con curiosidad al conductor de la camioneta quien le miraba tranquilamente por el espejo sonriendo con calidez

80.000 personas señorita ¿Por qué? — Sonaba lo más tranquilo posible.

¡¿Tantas?! — Dijeron todas al unísono mientras sus bocas se abrían con una expresión fuera de sí, era increíble para ellas pensar que pudieran entrar esa cantidad de personas a un estadio que sabían era de futbol americano.

A duras penas… nosotras en nuestras presentaciones llegábamos a 50.000 máximo 60.000 pero ya 80.000 es un número estratosférico — Decía cohibida Ucchi quien bajaba la mirada con algo de pena.

Después de eso, todas se quedaron pensativas y en completo silencio imaginando esa cantidad de gentes en alguna de sus presentaciones pasadas sudando en frio ya de por si la cantidad máxima que obtenían de audiencia era causa de adrenalina, presión en demasía… el tener casi 100.000 ya era algo imposible de afrontar. Muy en su interior sentía pánico escénico, pero para su buena suerte no serían el centro de atención, si fuera así más de una se hubiera desmayado o tenido un colapso nervioso en el escenario dándose cuenta que Mimorin tenía razón que Wrestlemania era el evento con mayor rating y audiencia año tras año en entretenimiento deportivo conocido como WWE. El tiempo se iría volando entre platicas, bromas y en planes que tendrían en esos 2 días o quizás podrían quedarse más tiempo ya que no tenían itinerarios que cumplir o agendas que cubrir podrían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran, hacer lo que quisieran sin sentirse presionadas ni nada por el estilo.

Al parecer ya casi llegamos a Dallas chicas…. — Emitsun señalaba un pequeño letrero en la carretera y había una desviación, al horizonte se veían mas rascacielos como en Houston, iluminados con luces de múltiples colores.

Miren… ahí está el Museum Tower— Mientras pasaban el puente Calatrava veían a los lados una impresionante panorámica de la ciudad, siendo Mimorin su guía turística. — Por allá está el jardín botánico Arboreto.

Wow…— Impresionadas por la gran infraestructura de la ciudad, de los diferentes parques botánicos, de los centros comerciales, los anuncios en los edificios, había un sinfín de cosas que simplemente las dejaba con la boca abierta hasta que impulsivamente Mimorin vio en la lejanía el estadio donde se llevaría Wrestlemania XXXII.

¡Miren chicas! Ahí está…. la mezquita sagrada de la lucha libre! — Podrían jurar que le salía brillo en su mirada mientras se pegaba al cristal saltándole encima a Ucchi a quien le saco el aire.

Mimo…. chan… no puedo respirar…. —

Tanta fue su emoción que no se dio cuenta que estaba matando a su amiga… sacando su celular comenzaba a tomarle fotos al estadio, a la gran pancarta con las siglas Wrestlemania en el frente del estadio, así como a los estandartes de las súper estrellas de la WWE tales como: Roman Reigns, Triple H, Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, The Undertaker entre otros. Siendo sacada de su trance por su querida dominante quien le tomo de la mano y la sentó sobre ella con cierto toque autoritario tomando sus manos como si estuviera tratando con un niño hiperactivo.

Tranquilízate… mi vida… o si no tendré que castigarte severamente y sabes a qué tipo de castigos me refiero ¿no? — Movía sugestivamente las cejas para que su chica entendiera el mensaje.

Oh…. Ok… me tranquilizo por las siguientes horas…. lo prometo — Su tachi le acaricio el mentón como si a un gatito se tratase.

Que sumisa resultaste ser… Mimo – chan…. — Se burlaba Soramaru de su amiga sacándoles una foto para publicarla en su Twitter con el hashtag: _#MimoSumisaDePile_ , riéndose todas al ver la notificación en su celular comenzaron a burlarse de la pareja quienes se sonrojaban a sobremanera evitando verse mutuamente.

Pero no olvidemos… que a la pequeña Nico Nii está que se desvive por Izumi – chan — El diablito Shika, le tiraba ahora a su amiga Soramaru que de golpe frunció el ceño poniéndose roja de nerviosismo, tan solo escuchar su nombre le hacía estremecer. — Mmm ¿Tengo unas fotos de ella en ropa sexy, las quieren ver? — La trampa perfecta para ella para ver su reacción.

 _[—Te odio shika – chan…. — Soramaru se aguantaba las ganas de arrebatarle el teléfono a su amiga quien le mostraba esas fotos a las demás]_

Las risas llenas de burla y sorna no se hicieron esperar mientras decían cosas indecentes de la chica a quien le gustaba Soramaru esta no aguanto por mucho tiempo lanzándose hacia Shika quitándole el teléfono mientras comenzaba a hablar como golum viendo esas fotos tan comprometedoras de quien amaba en secreto rodeándole un aura oscura, el tenerla con resaca ya daba miedo, ahora el hablar mar de su amor platónico daba terror anotando en su libreta mental: " _Nunca volver a molestar a Sora – chan con Izumi – chan"._ El viaje terminaría cuando la camioneta se detuvo enfrente de un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas: El Crowne Plaza Dallas Downtown.

Veían hacia arriba y no daban con el número exacto de pisos que tenía, no parecía tener fin se adentraron al lobby del hotel encontrándose con amueblado de mármol, piso de porcelana, iluminación de varios colores que le daban un ambiente cálido y detallados futuristas en las paredes y techo, pinturas de arte abstracto, había un restaurant bar a su derecha, a su izquierda una piscina con un bar dentro de la misma bajo una palapa.

Buenos días señorita… tengo una reservación para 9 personas a nombre de Mimorin Suzuko – Sonriendo cálidamente Mimorin se dirigía a la recepcionista del lobby

Un momento señorita… – Tecleando en su computadora encontró la reservación a su nombre, el número de personas y todos los gastos pagados – Aquí está la reservación, aquí tiene sus llaves... de la suite presidencial para 9 personas en el piso 31, que disfruten su estancia, buen día –

Tomando la llave se fueron a un ascensor que tenía las paredes de cristal donde podrían ver toda una bella vista del hotel y viendo algunas de las instalaciones como un gimnasio, un campo de futbol soccer, un salón de negocios y conferencias entre otras cosas que lograron llamar su atención. Hasta que llegaron al piso de su habitación Mimorin veía el numero en la llave la cual tenía B -123, dirigiéndose todas a la habitación al poco encontrándola, abriendo la puerta con la llave gritaron como todas una fangirl's de emoción entrando a esa hermosa y lujosa suite que tenia de todo.

¡Miren que belleza! – Exclamaba Emitsun al tirarse en un sillón ancho donde se ponía cómoda.

Wow… es muy grande… tiene un gran comedor, una cocina… con mucho abastecimiento de comida y bebida… hasta un pequeño Bar… ¿No es Genial? – Decía Ucchi mirando la sala – comedor y cocina.

Tiene televisores de pantalla plana de mas de 50 pulgadas, y miren… tiene muchísimos canales… – Exclamo Soramaru cambiando los canales de televisión con programas de gran variedad.

Wi… puedo volar… – Gritaba Rippi encima de una de las camas matrimoniales saltando como todo un niño chiquito… – Ven Shika – chan… saltemos juntas….

Ya que se le va a hacer… – Riendo con diversión su novia se quitó las zapatillas para saltar a la cama junto a su novia dando vueltas en círculos tomándose las manos ambas.

Tiene una hermosa panorámica de la ciudad… ¿no lo crees amor? – Nanjou se había ido a la terraza mientras veía el amanecer junto a su novia Kussun abrazándola de la cintura apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

Y más si está reflejada en tu mirada… mi pequeña Tomboy… – Dándole un beso en su mejilla, estremecería a la mayor riendo nerviosa ante los halagos de su novia.

Pile y Mimorin estaban en el baño mirando una regadera con un espacio sumamente amplio cubierto entre paredes de cristal, un tocador en el interior del baño y una tina amplia la cual podría ser utilizada como jacuzzi, poco a poco Mimo se fue hacia la pared para tomarse de un pequeño tubo que estaba en el baño haciendo movimientos eróticos colgándose de él usando sus brazos como sus piernas girando 360º en su eje dejando ver sus largas piernas bajo su vestido azul lanzándole besos a su novia quien se quitó la blusa y la falda acercándose a ella como una tierna pantera tirándola a tina para tener un salvaje rapidin en ese lugar estando absortas de lo que sucedía con sus amigas hasta que notaron su ausencia.

Oigan y MimoPile ¿Dónde están? – Preguntaba Emitsun mientras estaba en el sillón jugando con los cojines de este apoyando sus tobillos en el descansa brazos derecho del mismo.

Ni idea…. – Contestaron todas hasta que escucharon unos gemidos provenir de Mimo – chan entendiendo el mensaje.

¡Al menos cierren la puerta degeneradas! – Grito Ucchi en tono burlón y sonriente mientras las demás chicas se reían a carcajadas comenzando una guerra de almohadas persiguiéndose por toda la habitación, dejando al par de tortolitas a solas.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Bueno a este fic le dedicare el fin de semana, por 2 simples razones por el Final Love Live (si pueden mandarme a la hoguera por recordárselos) y porque este domingo es Wrestlemania 32 desde el AT & T stadium de Dallas Texas, 5 de la tarde hora del pacifico y 7 hora del centro, bueno sin más que agregar, que pasen un buen fin de semana y nos vemos mañana en la siguiente actualización **


	3. Chapter 3

_Mimorin, la obsesionada con la lucha libre_

La mañana prosiguió tranquila para las nueve chicas, tomaron una siesta toda la mañana y parte del medio día ya que el viaje de Tokyo a Dallas fue demasiado cansado para ellas, lentamente Mimorin despertaba de la cama estando su novia a su lado a la cual veía con suma ternura acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente mientras se removía en la cama tranquilamente para darle la espalda para seguir durmiendo mientras ella se levantaba para ponerse ropa para salir un poco a recorrer las calles de esa ciudad, poniéndose un short entallada de mezclilla además de unas blusa sin mangas de color rosa con líneas amarillas, con un suéter con gorro y unas botas cortas, bajando por saliendo de la suite con sumo cuidado ya que estaban dormidas sus amigas bajando por el ascensor caminando por el lobby viendo en el restaurant a su amiga Ucchi tomando una taza de frapuchino de manera elegante y sutil. Acercándose a ella sonrió invitándole a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Ucchi, ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la ciudad? iré a donde será el Wrestlemania acces para ver que puedo comprar jeje— Sonriendo guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter.

Claro Mimo – chan… solo déjame pagar la cuenta— Ucchi quien vestía con un vestido color beige con unas botas hasta las rodillas de tacan alto al pagar la cuenta en la barra fue a donde estaba su amiga para acompañarla — Listo —

Ambas salieron del hotel para tomar un taxi, siendo Mimo quien le diría al chofer que las llevaran al AT & T stadium, pasando por el Dallas Center una avenida donde habían muchos restaurantes y pequeños lugares en donde comprar recuerdos una zona rustica pero llamativa para turistas, recorrieron el complejo de Art District donde habían muchos museos y centros recreativos para el arte quedando fascinadas al ver en las banquetas en cada lado varias pinturas expuestas por sus respectivos artistas, músicos e incluso personas que podían trabajar en circos por los actos estrafalarios que llevaban a cabo. Llegando en cuestión de minutos a las afueras del gran estadio viendo un sinfín de gente en los alrededores con camisas, máscaras, y cualquier tipo de producto relacionado con la WWE. Al bajar del auto y pagar lo del viaje comenzaron a caminar por el estacionamiento viendo aficionados que hacían cualquier tipo de locuras, bebiendo y exhibiéndose sin ser recriminados por eso. Ucchi se sentía un poco intimidada por lo que tomo del brazo a Mimorin para estar cerca de ella.

Entrando al gran complejo deportivo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver un sinfín de puestos, tanto de comida como de mercancía, televisores en todos lados haciendo trasmisiones previas al evento como también a algunas súper estrellas firmando autógrafos. Prácticamente la aficionada a las luchas se sentía como niño en dulcería, muchos lugares por recorrer y no sabía por dónde empezar.

Esto es… enorme… Ucchi jejejeje, muchos lugares a donde ir y no sé a dónde ir… — Su emoción no podía esconderla en su rostro con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mimo – chan… tómatelo con calma…. ¿ok?, podríamos perdernos… — Nerviosa decía la tímida del grupo quien se aferró al brazo de su amiga.

¡Tonterías Ucchi! ¡Ven vamos! — Jalando a su amiga contra su propia voluntad caminando por ahí viendo los alrededores.

¡Espera! ¡Mimo – chan! — Siendo arrastrada por su amiga la seguiría temerosa por su vida.

Recorrieron algunos puestos donde Mimorin compro camisas para las chicas, peluches, incluso réplicas exactas de los cinturones de la WWE, tomaron fotos a punta pala de cada rincón, comieron un sinfín de golosinas y chucherías en los puestos de comida rápida, además de que asistieron a una conferencia de prensa previa a Wrestlemania donde estaban muchas súper estrellas como Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Tripe H y Brock Lesnar hablando de sus respectivos rivales como también de como los acabarían en el ring iniciándose una trifulca verbal entre Reigns y Triple H, como entre Lesnar y Ambrose, la gente se emocionaba queriendo un adelanto de lo que sucedería en tan solo 24 horas despues, entre la algarabía estaban las musas una a punto de sufrir un infarto del estrés que le causaba estar entre tanta gente y otra sencillamente en éxtasis por la adrenalina que le producía estar a tan solo metros de sus ídolos.

Después de ese momento lleno de adrenalina, irían a donde se firmaban autógrafos, haciendo fila la cual era algo larga desesperando a Mimorin que hacia sus habituales caras locas haciendo pasar vergüenza a su amiga que solamente miraba hacia todos lados sintiendo la mirada curiosa de los americanos quienes susurraban cosas que no entendía porque no hablaba inglés en lo absoluto. La fila fue avanzando durante un rato más mientras esa sensación de acoso estaba en Ucchi quien estaba a punto de llorar porque no lo aguantaba queriendo huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Mimo – chan… podemos irnos… de verdad no me siento bien… — Sus ojos se habían cristalizado mientras se mostraban tristes.

Ucchi…. descuida… solo pediremos unos autógrafos y nos iremos descuida— Tomando su mano no se separó de ella en ningún momento haciendo caras chistosas que la harían reír pasando la gente a un lado de ellas llego su turno y quien firmaría un autógrafo para ellas sería ni más ni menos que la leyenda y estrella de Hollywood La Roca.

La fangirl interna de Mimorin salto de la emoción soltando un pequeño gritillo agudo soplándose la cara con ambas manos tratando de no llorar de alegría, impulsivamente tomo su celular tomando una selfie con tan espectacular estrella para después firmar las camisas que compro. Emocionada al despedirse no le soltaba la mano que tuvieron unos guardias de seguridad apartarla de quien sería el Host de Wrestlemania quien solo sonrió serenamente despidiéndose de tan peculiares chicas.

Ahora sería turno de ir al área de juegos donde encontraron muchas atracciones como juegos de video, juegos de mesa entre otros pasando por cada uno disfrutándolo plenamente Mimo y siguiéndole el paso Ucchi, aunque en el fondo quería salir de ese bullicio e ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

Pasaron horas y horas para que finalmente terminaran completamente exhaustas, saliendo del estadio de los Dallas Cowboys dirigiéndose a pie al Dallas World Aquarium donde darían un recorrido para ver la enorme cantidad de peces y especies marinas extravagantes, tomando más fotos para el recuerdo tomándoselo más tranquilas, más porque cierta chica pajarito no dejaba de tener en su lindo rostro una sonrisa sin igual, como la de una princesa. Extrañamente mimo sintió algo extraño en su pecho, de pronto recordó a Umi y Kotori que eran muy amigas, que hasta los fans de Love Live las juntaban como pareja en una de sus mayores fantasías, si no estuviera con Pai – chan y ella con Emitsun seguramente serian pareja ahora mismo.

Es tan linda…. — Lo dijo en un susurro.

¿Dijiste algo Mimo – chan? — Volteo a verla con una dulce y suave mirar que podía derretir a cualquiera.

No.. Nada descuida…. —

 _[Que ha sido eso…. Se sintió muy extraño… de pronto me sentí como Umi]_

 _ **[¿Dije algo malo?... la siento muy incómoda]**_

Un silencio las invadió a ambas mientras paseaban por los diferentes estanques del acuario, mirando tanta diversidad acuática, desde tiburones martillo hasta ballenas blancas, peces dorados, anguilas, etc. El silencio se prolongó hasta que salieron del acuario mirando que ya eran casi las 8 de la noche, la tarde se les había ido demasiado rápido para ellas, se mimaron por un momento tornándose un gesto lleno de terror en sus rostros al recordar lo celosas que podrían ser sus novias. Dándoles un susto de muerte sus celulares estos sonaron en señal de que estaban entrando mensajes de texto, ninguna de las 2 quería saber el contenido de dichos mensajes, pero tenían que verlos tarde o temprano así que los tomaron abriendo la bandeja de entrada.

 _[De pile a Mimorin]_

 _mensaje a las 12:30 pm Pai tachi-chan: ¿Dónde estas mi neko? T.T dejaste sola a tu tachi que quiere darte cariño…_

 _mensaje a las 2:00 pm Pai tachi – chan: Espero vuelvas pronto mi amor… u.u las locas de Nanjou y Kussun se andan dando amor.. ya me excité… ah ¿Esta Ucchi contigo? Emitsun está como loca buscándola_

 _mensaje a las 4:00 pm Pai tachi – chan: Mimorin! T.T si no vuelves en 1 hora voy a matar a Emitsun ya no la aguanto!_

 _mensaje a las 6:00 pm Pai tachi – chan: Amor… vuelve por favor… te extraño… u.u_

 _[De Emitsun a Ucchi]_

 _mensaje a la 1:00 pm Emitsun kuma girl: Ucchi… ¿A dónde te fuiste?, estoy preocupada por ti…. tampoco esta Mimorin… espero no estén juntas… . últimamente está demasiado loca_

 _mensaje a las 3:00 pm Emitsun Kuma girl: Pajarita…. contéstame, estoy preocupada por ti, Pile se ha vuelto loca, está persiguiendo a Kussun y a Nanjou por toda la suite por un bate con alambre de puas._

 _mensaje a las 4:30 pm Emitsun Kuma girl: Amorcito… si pasas por una tienda de comida tráeme un poco de pan dulce._

 _mensaje a las 6:00 pm Emitsun Kuma girl: Ucchi…. espero estés bien… te amo no lo olvides…_

Un sentimiento de culpa les invadió en el interior de su pecho, habían dejado a sus novias solas a sabiendas de lo locas que pueden ser a veces, debían apurarse antes de que ocurriera una tragedia en esa suite presidencial, eran demasiado jóvenes como par air a parar a la cárcel tomando el primer taxi que tuvieron a la vista se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaban lo más rápido posible comenzando a llover y con un tráfico en pleno Elm Street estando a 5 manzanas hacia el norte del Hotel preocupándose en demasía por sus novias tensándose mirando por la ventana que el embotellamiento parecía ser producido por un semáforo que estaba a media calle en N Lamar Street. Ambas chicas se miraron tensando su mirada mientras policías trataban de agilizar el tráfico que avanzaba a paso de tortuga.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos hasta que finalmente lograron salir del embotellamiento llegando a su lugar de destino, entrando por el lobby todas empapadas con lo que habían comparado en bolsas subiendo por el ascensor apretando el botón que las llevaría al piso de su habitación. Corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello llegaron a la puerta abriéndola con la llave ya que Mimo había cometido la estupidez de haberlas dejado encerradas estaba mentalmente al menos preparada para lidiar con la fiera de su novia con la novia de su amiga que posiblemente les leerían la biblia al derecho y al revés.

El recibimiento que obtuvieron fue todo lo contrario ya que estaban en un sillón cabizbajas sus novias temblando y sollozando como 2 cachorritos que habían sido regañados por sus amos, el temor se convirtió en ternura acercándose cálidamente a sus chicas poniéndose de cunclillas delante de cada una mirándole con una sutil sonrisa en sus ojos tomando sus mejillas zurda y derecha respectivamente hablándoles cálidamente.

Pai – chan —

Emitsun —

Al escuchar las voces de sus novias se lanzaron sobre ellas abrazándolas con suma desesperación soltándose a llorar en sus brazos mientras sacaban toda esa tristeza que habían acumulado durante horas que para ellas fueron días eternos, enterneciéndose Mimorin y Ucchi acariciaron sus cabellos para después mirarlas a los ojos con amor pleno besando sus labios con devoción, con cariño, con un amor tan puro como sus corazones. Después se pusieron de rodillas apoyando sus caras contra el suelo en señal de disculpa hacia ellas.

Discúlpame Pai – chan… fui con Ucchi a comprar algunas cosas, dimos un paseo por la ciudad y nos olvidamos de avisarles… de verdad discúlpame…— Suplicaba Mimorin totalmente apenada.

Terroncito… no quería dejarte sola… admito que salir con Mimorin puede ser algo traumático a veces, pero ella me invito no pude negarme además conocimos la ciudad y compramos recuerdos para ustedes…— Les enseñaron las bolsas mirando con curiosidad su interior.

Comenzaron a sacar todos los productos de la WWE que compro Mimorin, además de una camisa autografiada con el nombre de cada una en ella era de La Roca tanto la firma como la camisa que tenía las siglas "Just Bring it" en la parte delantera y en la parte trasera la cara un toro con un gesto retador. También les enseñaría la foto que tomo en el momento de la firma de la camisa para que vieran que era verdad impresionándose de verdad por lo que había logrado además de otras donde salían juntas ella y Ucchi, demasiado felices… demasiado juntas… produciendo una sensación de celos en sus respectivas novias quienes estaban sonriendo de manera algo extraña y aterradora.

Creo que, a estas 2 pequeñas traviesas, les tocara sus nalgadas jajaja — Burlándose Soramaru sacaría una pequeña cámara para filmarlo todo con lujo de detalles.

Que sus almas descansen en paz… — Se persignaban Nanjou y Kussun rezando por las almas de sus preciadas amigas que posiblemente no sobrevivirían al castigo que estaba por venir.

Al menos… no las encerraran dentro de una celda infernal…. — Decía Rippi con completa inocencia mirando todo desde un sillón cruzada de brazos y piernas.

¿Hell in a Cell? — Preguntaba tranquilamente Shika – chan tomando la mano de su angelito sonriente, mientras asentía su chica. — La celda infernal es algo demasiado brutal… lo que les harán no creo que llegue a compararse con eso ¿O sí? —

En un gesto pensativo Shika – chan se tomaba el mentón haciendo comparaciones entre esa cámara de torturas donde "El enterrador" ha recobrado las almas de sus víctimas de las maneras más atroces posibles, con el castigo que podría venir para MimoUcchi, sin duda la brutalidad, el sadismo de la celda era peor que lo que pasase entre esas 2 parejas. Al menos era la perspectiva de Shikaco en ese momento.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Algo corto a comparación con los primeros capítulos jajaja XD, pero bueno, actualizare hasta el lunes ya sabiendo los resultados de Wrestlemania 32, habrán sorpresas, acción, emoción, situaciones vergonzosas entre otras cosas, mañana actualizara mi fic "Las ninfas de los campos elíseos" introduciendo a una segunda antagonista, idea que se me ocurrió ayer y para que no se me olvide la escribiré mañana, sin más que decir disfruten de este capítulo, bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

_El gran día: Wrestlemania 32_

El día tan esperado por Mimorin había llegado, Wrestlemania estaba a solo unas cuantas horas de iniciar en el AT & T Stadium de Dallax, Texas y ella lucia ansiosa por irse al estadio por lo que en el poco tiempo que quedaba estuvo como cordero detrás de su rebaño apurando a sus amigas para que se cambiaran y se vistieran porque seguramente el camino al estadio estaría abarrotado de gente por lo que debían estar con por lo menos 1 hora u hora y media de anticipación. Por enésima vez había revisado que todo estuviera en orden, que no le faltaba nada, mirando todas sus cosas que llevaría.

Cámara lista, atuendo listo, boletos, listos, ansiedad a 1000 por hora… al parecer todo esta listo — Sonriendo mientras sus amigas terminaban de maquillarse, vestirse y ponerse los zapatos. — Ya están listas chicas… son las 3 pm, y empieza a las 5 pm no debemos perder más tiempo —

Cariño tu teléfono está sonando…. — Decía pile mientras se ponía unos tacones negros que lucían bien con su vestido rojo y su sombrero color vino.

¿Sera alguien de la empresa? — preguntaba Rippi quien estaba maquillándose frente a un espejo en un tocador dándose los últimos retoques.

Mimorin tranquilamente atendió su teléfono, mientras charlaba con quien sabe quién pero de la nada se escuchó un grito que comenzaría a asustar a todas que corrieron hacia donde estaba ella sentada en un sillón con el teléfono en la mano, aparentemente habiendo terminado la llamada con la mirada perdida y un con el rostro completamente en blanco, como si hubiera recibido una muy mala noticia asustándola a todas que se acercaron para tocar sus hombros, mover sus manos delante de ella pero no parecía reaccionar. En medio de un trance comenzó a articular palabras sin sentido, balbuceando alarmada hasta que por fin pudo decir algo que igual la sorprendería a todas gritando al unísono.

Quieren… que… cante… una canción…. a la mitad del evento, con una audiencia de más de 101,703 personas…— Le temblaban las manos y toda su ansiedad se volvió mucho peor, ahora sentía presión.

¡¿Qué?! — Todas quedaron conmocionadas de lo que había dicho su amiga, simplemente no podían creerlo.

¡Pero es demasiado…. ni nosotras en ningún concierto de en Japón dimos un concierto con esa cantidad! ¿Segura que podrás Mimo – chan? — Nanjou estaba preocupada por su amiga, tenía menos experiencia siendo cantante, vaya ni ella había hecho un concierto con esa cantidad de personas.

Bueno… ya que estamos aquí… supongo que tendrá que hacerlo... no queda de otra…— decía Shikaco despreocupada alzando los brazos como diciendo "ni modos"

¡Shika – chan! — 7 de las chicas la miraron con descontento ya que solo ponía a Mimorin peor.

No tuvieron de otra más que apoyarla tanto moral como psicológicamente, mientras bajaban por el ascensor, mientras ella estaba completamente con la mirada perdida y asustada de tan solo imaginarlo, vaya ni le cruzaba por la cabeza que canción cantar cuando llegara el momento, bajaron al lobby todas elegantemente vestidas con vestidos de múltiples colores que parecían modelos en pasarela mientras los que estaban por ahí las miraban con curiosidad, notando que una limosina con el logo de la WWE negra les esperaba afuera. El chofer lentamente al verlas acercarse les abrió la puerta para que todas se introdujeran a un interior lujoso con un asiento en forma de U largo que ocupaba todo el interior de ese lujoso vehículo encontrándose un mini – bar y una televisión. Tanto Emitsun como Ucchi estaban tomando de la mano a su amiga dándole ánimos con palabras de aliento, pero el nerviosismo había hecho estragos en Mimorin hasta que finalmente un foco se le prendió alzando los brazos con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro tomando por sorpresa a las demás que estaban atentas a lo que tuviera que decir o lo que fuera a hacer, se le conocía por la más alocada de las 9, de ella podrían esperar cualquier cosa, no era broma… cualquier cosa.

¿Qué sucede Mimo – chan? — Emitsun estaba atenta a lo que diría su amiga algo preocupada en su semblante.

¿Sabes que canción cantar? — Exclamaba Ucchi interrogante.

Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana… — Decía de manera triunfante alzando el puño hacia el cielo.

Oh… buena elección… — Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, más tranquilas de que su amiga hubiera resuelto su dilema.

Son más de 100 mil personas que no se te olvide…— Shikaco nuevamente volvía con sus "peculiares" comentarios viendo como nuevamente Mimorin se echaba en posición fetal en el asiento con un aura deprimente.

¡Shika – chan! — Nuevamente fue regañada por las demás, mientras reanimaban a una asustada Mimorin.

Finalmente habían llegado al estadio quien lucía imponente con el gran espectacular de Wrestlemania en la parte superior de la entrada, encontrando un mar de gente que estaba adentrándose al inmueble, sin duda alguna seria el evento deportivo más esperado y visto del año, pensándolo ya más fríamente el que le dieran la oportunidad a ella de ser parte del elenco de Wrestlemania sería un plus que incrementaría su fama a nivel mundial de manera monstruosa ya que en Japón tenía una fama bien merecida, ahora tenerla a nivel mundial aumentaba sus expectativas. Bajaron de la limosina mientras caminaban rumbo al AT & T, ya dentro pudieron ver el sinfín de personas que había acudido para tal magno evento, no cabía ni un alfiler más en esa parte donde había puestos de comida rápida y donde comprar suvenires, ahora les daba cierto pavor ir hacia donde estaba todos los asientos. Dieron los boletos los encargados y un personal con gafetes autorizados las llevaron hacia más adentro.

Pasando una cortina negra por un costado donde estaba la rampa de descenso al ring vieron todo ese mar de gente de abajo hacia arriba, gritando, con pancartas, con sus cámaras encendidas ansiosas de que iniciara Wrestlemania 32 y después de algunos minutos de dar una caminata viendo el mismo letrero de afuera pero arriba de una pantalla titánica colgada en el techo y otro más hasta al fondo en la rampa.

Aquí están sus lugares señoritas… — Amablemente la persona les indico y al ver que estaban ya establecidas se fue para ayudar con los últimos detalles antes de iniciar la transmisión en vivo.

 _[Madre de dios… más de 100,000 personas caben aquí… es impresionante— Murmuro Emitsun]_

 _[Espero no ver tanta violencia… o terminare con severos traumas —Rogaba Ucchi por otra parte]_

 _[¡Dios malditos nervios! Pero aun no llega la hora de brillar, debo relajarme y disfrutar el espectáculo — Auto convenciéndose Mimorin]_

 _[Wow…. solo espero que no le de un paro cardiaco a mi pequeña sumisa… es impresionante — Pile estaba tomando la mano de su novia]_

 _[Veamos si es cierto que la lucha de la celda infernal es como dicen, incluso la callera súper libre… — Estaba curiosa Shika – chan]_

 _[Uhm… tengo hambre…. donde podre conseguir un poco de comida… — Pensaba Rippi mientras miraba a todos lados]_

 _[Tomare algunas fotos para publicarlas en twitter, aunque hubiera querido que Izumi – chan viniera — Soramaru mientras tanto tomaba selfies con su cel publicándolas en su cuenta de Twitter con el hashtag #SoramaruInWrestlemania32]_

 _[Es impresionante e intimidante tanta gente… — Respiraba profundamente Kussun apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia]_

 _[Estoy 100% segura que esto se va a caer cuando inicie — Mirando hacia todos lados mientras luces en el techo comenzaba a apuntar hacia todos lados, blancas, azules y rojas]_

Apareciendo un conteo regresivo en la pantalla titánica de comenzando desde 10, toda la gente seguía la cuenta hasta que llego a 0, detonándose un sinfín de fuegos artificiales que iluminarían todo el estadio desde donde saldrían los luchadores mientras en la pantalla titánica aparecía un letrero del evento brillando con luz propia escuchándose la algarabía de la gente, gritando emocionada, las chicas estaban impresionadas por la cantidad de pirotecnia que estaba saliendo por todos lados hasta que finalmente ceso, las luces iluminaron todo el estadio incrementándose el bullicio de las más de 100 mil almas ahí dentro, y eso solamente era el comienzo de la fiesta. Después de eso un campanazo sonó indicándose que daría inicio el primer combate.

 **\- Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match:  
Kevin OWens vs. Dolph Ziggler vs. The Miz vs. Sami Zayn vs. Stardust vs. Sin Cara vs. Zack Ryder**

Suena la campana y todos menos KO bajan del ring. Estalla la agresividad entre Sami y Kevin en el medio del ring. Dolph sorprende con un golpes de escalera a Sami, Sin Cara aplica Dropkick a KO. Neckbreaker a Stardust sobre una escalera, similar castigo sufría antes Sin Cara. Miz se sube a la escalera pero lo derriban Ziggler y Sami. Blue Thunder Bomb sobre Ziggy. Backdrop a Sami sobre la escalera cortesía de KO. Ryder saca a Owens y prepara la escalera. Ziggler corre para detenerlo y Star los tira a ambos. Sin Cara y Stardust se lanzan del ring tras un Crossbody del Lucha Dragon. Sami Zayn se lanza sobre cinco rivales en ringside y aplica su Suicide Dive Tornado DDT a KO. Sami sube la escalera pero Sin Cara lo detiene. Sami lo tira, Sin Cara aprovecha para impulsarse en la cuerda superior y lanzarse sobre los rivales de ringside. Superkick de Ziggler para Sami. Más Superkick del rubio, incluida una a lo Shawn Michaels. KO lo baja de la escalera y ambos conectan Superkicks a la vez, quedando tendidos en la lona. Stardust saca una escalera pintada en honor a Dusty Rhodes, mismo homenaje que hace el propio traje del luchador galáctico esta noche. Stardust gira con la escalera en la cabeza derrotando gente, pero Miz le aplica el Skull Crushing Finale. KO se encarga de él y toma la escalera de Dusty...para tirarla fuera del ring. Le saca la escalera a Sin Cara pero es atacado por Zayn. Kevin deja tendido a Sami sobre una escalera. ¡Frog Splash sobre Sami desde la cuerda superior! Pop Up Powerbomb para Miz, Zack aprovecha y golpea con la escalera a KO. Se sube a la escalera...¡Elbow Drop desde la escalera sobre Miz! Ziggler y Ryder forcejean cerca del título, Dolph aplica un Facebuster desde allí. Comienza a escalar de nuevo pero KO lo detiene tomando la pierna mala. Powerbomb para Dolph. Stardust es colocado en una escalera como puente entre el ring y la barricada. Sin Cara sigue en pie y comienza a escalar, Sami trata de detenerlo pero recibe patadas en la cara. KO va por el otro lado y lanza a Sin Cara. ¡Sin Cara cae sobre Stardust en la escalera puente! Solo en el ring, KO toca el campeonato pero Sami va a por él. Intercambio de golpes en la cima, Sami se lleva la mejor parte y toca el oro. Sami cae y detiene a Owens. Tremendo Suplex sobre una escalera. Sami está muy cerca de ganar pero Miz lo derriba. Miz está a nada de ganar y se confía tanto que Ryder lo derriba. ¡Zack toma el título y gana el combate!

 **Zack Ryder se convierte en el nuevo Intercontinental Champion.**

 _[Dios mío…. esto es demasiado brutal.. — Consecutivamente Ucchi se tapó los ojos con cada golpe brutal que recibían con la escalera metálica, con cada movimiento suicida]_

 **\- AJ Styles vs. Chris Jericho**

Jericho derriba a AJ y se distrae con los cánticos por su rival. Styles lo saca del ring, Jericho enfurece y tira una silla, además de mandar a callar a Byron. AJ no espera y lo corre, Jericho vuelve al ring y recibe un Shoulder Tackle. Intercambio de Arm Drags. Codazos de AJ, Chops de Y2J. AJ queda del lado exterior del ring, intercambian posiciones y Styles aplica una Springboard Kick que saca a Jericho del ring. AJ se lanza pero es recibido con una Dropkick. Chris pasa a controlar el match, aplicando un Neckbreaker contra la cuerda. Flying Elbow desde el poste y AJ escapa de la cuenta. Jericho aplica su Walls of Jericho, AJ grita de dolor y se arrastra hasta la cuerda inferior. Moonsault DDT y cuenta de dos. Chris busca el Running Bulldog pero AJ lo evita, dejando a Jericho sentado en la esquina. Styles ataca allí y busca altura. Forcejeo sobre el esquinero, ambos caen duramente. Jericho atrapa la Pele Kick y aplica otro Walls. AJ escapa y cierra el Calf Crusher. Jericho invierte buscando la cuenta. Combo de golpes de Styles, atrapa a Jericho y busca el Styles Clash. Chris escapa. Codebreaker tras esquivar a AJ. ¡Styles escapa del pinfall! Jericho busca el Styles Clash pero AJ escapa. ¡Styles Clash! Jericho logra escapar. AJ se lanza 450 Springboard Splash hacia dentro del ring, pero no es suficiente. ¡Jericho revierte el Phenomenal Forearm con un Codebreaker!

 **Chris Jericho derrota a AJ Styles.**

 _[Esto estuvo… reñido de tú a tú… AJ Styles mereció ganar…— Emitsun reconocía el ímpetu y el deseo de ganar el combate de quien había perdido]_

 **\- The New Day vs. League of Nations**

The New Day entran con atuendos de Saiyans de Dragon Ball. New Day comienzan dominando a Sheamus. Rusev y Del Rio comienzan a invertir la situación, atacando a Woods. Tilt a whirl Backbreaker de ADR. Running Enziguri y relevo para Sheamus. Running Senton de Sheamus y Rolling Senton de Rusev. Tremenda Superkick de Rusev a Big E en ringside. Kofi hace el comeback ante Shaemus y Rusev. Leg Drop para ambos. Sheamus forcejea con Kingston, a quien carga, Rusev lo patea sin que el árbitro lo vea. Belly to Belly Suplex de Big E. Spear hacia fuera del ring sobre todos los League of Nations. Diving Foot Stomp sobre Sheamus. Diving Foot Stomp de Alberto a Kofi desde el apron del ring. Barrett conecta un Bullhammer ilegal a Woods. Brogue Kick de Sheamus.

 **League of Nations derrota a The New Day.**

Barrett toma la palabra y pone over a sus amigos...cuando suena una legendaria canción.

 **¡Shawn Michaels entra a escena!** La gente ovaciona al HBK.

 **¡Mick Foley entra tras él!**

 **¡Stone Cold Steve Austin se suma a la fiesta!** El AT &T estalla cuando las leyendas atacan a League of Nations. Woods saca a Barrett y los demás son reducidos. ¡Mandible Claw con Mr. Socko con para Sheamus! ¡Sweet Chin Music! ¡Stunner! New Day mete a Barrett al ring para que reciba los tres remates.

The New Day se suben al ring e invitan a bailar a las leyendas. Shawn baila con Kofi, Mick imita el meneo de Big E, y Stone Cold duda si seguir los pasos de Woods. Lo hace...¡pero le estampa un Stunner!Cervezas y festejo para cerrar este momento.

 _[Nota mental: Jamas meterse con un tipo con una cerveza en mano — Pensaba Mimorin pensativa, mientras por mera causalidad le caería una cerveza en mano tomándosela]_

 **\- Brock Lesnar vs. Dean Ambrose**

Brock conecta el primer German Suplex. Enseguida el segundo. Duros rodillazos contra el poste y tercer German. Dean usa un palo de kendo repetidas veces sobre The Beast. Lesnar responde con dos German Suplex. Dean saca dos palos más, pero Brock lo mete al ring. Destroza los palos y conecta el sexto Suplex. Otro Suplex. Octavo Suplex. Dean hace el comeback con golpes de antebrazos y recibe otro German Suplex. Lesnar deja el palo en la lona y reta a Ambrose. El Lunatic Fringe se arrastra...y asesta un golpe bajo. Suicide Dive hacia ringside. Dean saca la motosierra que le regaló Terry Funk...la cara de Heyman es de terror absoluto. Otro Suplex en ringside. Dean usa una laptop contra Brock y luego una silla. Un nuevo Suplex desde la esquina ahora. Ambrose sorprende con un extintor a The Beast, y usa sin piedad una silla para destrozarlo. Dropkick con la silla encima de Lesnar. Dean se lanza desde el esquinero con una silla. 1...2...¡no! Dean hace llover las sillas sobre el ring. Lesnar aplica otro Suplex, pero cae sobre la pila de sillas. Brock busca el F5...¡Ambrose revierte con el Dirty Deeds contra las sillas! Brock escapa al pinfall. Ambrose agarra a Barbie, el bate con alambres de Foley, pero falla el ataque. Otro Suplex y un F5 sobre las sillas. Dean Ambrose no resiste y cae.

 **Brock Lesnar derrota a Dean Ambrose.**

 _[¡Kya! Es un animal… pudo haberlo matado con tanto golpe…. — Aterrada Rippi se tapaba los ojos, pero instintivamente seguía viendo el combate de principio a fin]_

 **\- WWE Women's Championship Match:  
Charlotte vs. Becky Lynch vs. Sasha Banks**

Sasha y Becky van sobre Charlotte enseguida, pero tras alejarla empiezan a buscar el pinfall. Charlotte se suma a la acción y saca con Big Boot a Becky del ring. Hurricanrana de Sasha. Arm Drags y llave al brazo de Sasha. Charlotte saca a Sasha y la estrella contra la cuerda de abajo. Becky pasa a controlar a Charlotte con un DDT en el ring. Charlotte comienza a trabajar la pierna de Becky. Sasha busca su Double Knee pero Becky la tira del ring. Becky intenta el Disarmer pero Charlotte escapa. Ric se sube al apron mientras Charlotte resiste la llave al brazo. Sasha rompe la llave. Charlotte ataca a Becky y aplica el Figure Eight. Frog Splash de la nada de Sasha Banks sobre Charlotte. Gran Suplex de Becky para Sasha. Pumphandle Slam para Charlotte, Sasha salva el pinfall. Suicide Dive de Sasha a Charlotte. The Boss discute con Ric, Becky se lanza en Suicide Dive y Becky empuja a Flair. ¡Ric recibe el Suicide Dive de Becky! ¡Moonsault desde la tercera cuerda de Charlotte! ¡Natural Selection a las dos a la vez! Busca desesperadamente la cobertura pero ambas se salvan. Charlotte carga a Sasha sobre sus hombros, Becky se lanza en Missile Dropkick. ¡Disarmer sobre Charlotte! ¡Bank Statement para Becky! ¡Figure Eight para Sasha! The Boss revierte y ambas giran por la lona. Becky arrastra a Sasha fuera del ring para evitar la victoria de Charlotte. Chops de Charlotte sobre las rivales, que se unen sobre ella. Spear para Sasha. Becky ataca a Charlotte y forcejean en las alturas. Sasha entra, tira a Becky y golpea duramente a Charlotte. ¡BexPlex desde el esquinero! Charlotte se baja del ring y Becky va a por Sasha. The Boss escapa y aplica el Bank Statement. Charlotte evita la llave y la saca del ring. Figure Eight sobre Becky. Mientras aplica la llave, Ric Flair evita que Sasha entre al ring.

 **Charlotte derrota a Becky Lynch por sumisión y se convierte en la primera en portar el nuevo WWE Women's Championship.**

 _[¡Hey! Referi que ni vio que el viejo le jalo la bota a la pelirroja! — Nanjou se unía al reproche del publico]_

 **\- Hell in a Cell Match:  
Undertaker vs. Shane McMahon**

Shane mide a Taker al comienzo y se arriesga a conectar algunos golpes. Taker lo derriba y empieza a dominar, llevándolo al esquinero. Shane trata de atacar pero la diferencia de poder a favor del Taker sigue predominando. Snake Eyes para Shane, que responde con un Flying Elbow. El Deadman estrella a su rival contra la celda y toma un escalón metálico. Shane escapa subiendo al ring, pero Taker lo baja y estrella de nuevo contra el metal. Running Leg Drop contra el filo del ring. Last Ride y cuenta de dos para Shane. McMahon sorprende con un Triangle Choke a Taker. El Phenom pone de espaldas a Shane haciendo que suelte la llave. Chokeslam sobre el escalón y cuenta de dos. Undertaker aplica su Hell's Gate, Shane la revierte con un Sharpshooter. Taker logra escapar gracias a su fuerza. Shane toma un tacho de basura, lo coloca sobre el Deadman en la esquina y se sube al esquinero opuesto. ¡Coast to Coast de Shane O Mac! Undertaker escapa a la cuenta de tres. Shane toma una pinza y comienza a romper una de los paneles. Taker lo carga y destrozan el panel, cayendo sobre la mesa de comentaristas. Taker desarma la mesa de comentaristas y patea a Shane. ¡Golpea con un monitor a Shane! ¡Y otra vez! Undertaker prepara el Tombstone sobre una plataforma en ringside, pero Shane sorprende con un Sleeperhold. ¡Taker se lanza con Shane sobre la mesa! Shane O Mac toma una caja de herramientas y ataca a Undertaker. La usa de nuevo y la caja se abre, tirando herramientas por todo el suelo. ¡Shane usa un monitor sobre el Taker! Shane. Sube. A la celda. ¡SHANE SE LANZA DESDE LA CIMA! ¡UNDERTAKER LO ESQUIVA! Shane cae desde lo alto y destroza la mesa de comentaristas. Shane no puede ni pararse, pero le hace gestos a Taker para que lo siga atacando. El Phenom lo carga hacia el ring, y le hace el mismo gesto al destrozado O Mac. Shane hace otra vez el gesto...y recibe un Tombstone Piledriver. 1...2...¡3!

 **Undertaker derrota a Shane McMahon.**

 _[Eso es ser un verdadero… suicida…. pero el amo de esa celda… lo masacro… a su oponente… fue más listo… vaya sí que me impresiono — Aplaudiendo el esfuerzo de quien resulto vencido ]_

Van entrando luchadores para el Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal.

 **¡Baron Corbin está presente! ¡Diamond Dallas Page también!**

 **¡Shaquille O'Neal también entra!** Big Show se para cara a cara con él en el medio del ring.

 **\- Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal**

Kane toma a ambos gigantes, pero ellos le aplican un Chokeslam. Estalla la acción por cada rincón del ring. Todos salen del ring por debajo de las cuerdas, menos Shaq, Show y Fandango. Fandango menea y lo eliminan. Damian Sandow entra y lo eliminan enseguida también. Shaq y Show se agarran buscando el Chokeslam, todos se meten a la vez y los eliminan. Konnor elimina a DDP. Golden Truth lo eliminan a él enseguida. Adam Rose pelea con Tatanka. Tatanka es eliminado, Jack Swagger también. Los Social Outcasts pasan a dominar a todos los restantes. Truth celebra tras atacar a Axel y es eliminado. Goldust pelea contra los cuatro Social Outcasts, resiste del lado exterior del ring pero cae ante ellos. Bo Train de la victoria, que se detiene cuando ven a Kane. Arrancan para el otro lado, y se detienen ante Corbin. Corbin y Kane eliminan a Axel y Rose. Chokeslam para Corbin. Slater se lanza en Crossbody sobre Henry, que lo elimina. Military Press Drop para eliminar a Tyler Breeze. Kane y Mark forcejean, D-Young lo ayuda para eliminar al hombre más fuerte. Kane elimina a Young y Bo Dallas, Baron Corbin sorprende al Demon y lo elimina.

 **Baron Corbin gana el Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal.**

 _[Astuto… pero tuvo un poco de suerte... los más gigantes se hicieron pedazos y a la competencia — Kussun estaba atenta a todo lo que sucedió en el combate]_

The Rock hace una larguísima entrada que incluye lanzallamas y porristas de los Dallas Cowboys. Tras arengar a las masas por unos minutos, anuncia que se rompió el record de asistencia en este Wrestemania con 101.763 personas. Ahí fue cuando recibió Mimorin una llamada de uno de los que estaban encargados de la iluminación para ser llevada al escenario improvisado en la cima de la rampa donde después de una presentación al tan estilo de The Rock, ella presentaría, su canción comenzando a escucharse la música mientras el estadio bajaba sus luces mientras recibia gritos y aplausos del público.

Muy bien aquí voy — Respiro hondo para comenzar a cantar.

 _Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau..._

 _Hi ni mukaitai to negau hana_

 _Kokoro ni ichirin aru deshou_

 _Daiji ni shinagara sorezore wo_

 _Chigau michi ga ima mattete mo_

 _Negai wo kanaeru to ashita ni habataku_

 _Yuuki ga yobu kireina yume_

 _Nee... Tomoni mite itai_

 _Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate_

 _Tabidatsu kono sadame yo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata_

 _Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru_

 _Yasashi sa wo wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka_

 _Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau_

 _Akaku akaku ookina hana_

 _Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau_

 _Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazudeshou ?_

 _Ji ni nezashitai to omou hito_

 _Karada wa fukarete mau deshou_

 _Yurarete minagara ono ono de_

 _Erabu michi ga tada nobi teru no_

 _Kanarazu modoru to wa iwanakute wakaru_

 _Genki de ite tashikana yume_

 _Nee... Watashi ni mo mieru !_

 _Kimi ga fureta tsuyoi itami ni naku_

 _Kinou wa mou sayonara iradachi wa touku natte_

 _Doko ni mukaeba ii no ka wa_

 _Setsuna sa ga kanjita basho ni ikimashou ka_

 _Sayonara..._

 _Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate_

 _Tabidatsu kono sadame yo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata_

 _Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru_

 _Yasashi sa wo wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka_

 _Soshite watashitachi wa katariau_

 _Akai akai mirai no hana_

 _Soshite watashitachi wa katariau_

 _Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazudeshou ?_

 _Atarashii futari ni_

 **(Y así, nos encontramos por casualidad...**

 **Flores que desean mirar hacia el sol  
Todo el mundo tiene un tallo en su corazón, ¿cierto?  
Acariciemos a cada uno de ellos con cuidado  
En este momento un camino distinto está esperando**

 **Voy a realizar nuestro sueño y volar hacia el mañana  
Un hermoso sueño provocado por nuestro valor  
Hey...Quiero verlo junto a ti**

 **Ahora, florezcamos al final de las apasionadas esperanzas  
Embárcate en un viaje para cumplir con tu resplandeciente destino más allá del viento  
Algún día, la respuesta vendrá a ti  
Así que florezcamos para nunca olvidarnos de la bondad**

 **Y así, nos encontramos por casualidad  
Llevando grandes y brillantes flores rojas  
Y así, nos encontramos por casualidad  
Prométeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos distintos**

 **Aquellos que quieran propagar sus raíces en la tierra  
Danzando y flotando en el viento están sus cuerpos  
Y a medida que se balanceaban, los caminos escogidos  
simplemente se extienden en la distancia**

 **No es necesario que digas "voy a volver," yo lo sé  
Estoy segura de que nuestro sueño es fuerte  
Hey...¡incluso puedo verlo!**

 **Lloras por el fuerte dolor por el que pasaste  
Ya hemos despedido al ayer y dejado la ira en la distancia  
¿Qué dirección debo tomar?  
Vamos a ir hacia los lugares que nos hicieron tanto daño  
Adiós...**

 **Ahora, florezcamos al final de las apasionadas esperanzas  
Embárcate en un viaje para cumplir con tu resplandeciente destino más allá del viento  
Algún día, la respuesta vendrá a ti  
Así que florezcamos para nunca olvidarnos de la bondad**

 **Y así, hablaremos una vez más  
Llevando las brillantes flores rojas del futuro  
Y así, hablaremos una vez más  
Prométeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos distintos  
Hacia un nuevo dúo nos dirigimos...)**

Respirando agitada sudando la gota gorda, termino recibiendo los mayores aplausos en toda su vida, ¡mientras cantaba a todo pulmón pudo a ver a la gente con lámparas incandescentes azules y como en las pantallas titánicas aparecían imágenes de Love Live! y de sus conciertos en Japón, sin palabras solamente agradeció al público por tan estruendoso recibimiento y que esperaba que esta no fuera la última vez que diera un concierto en esta parte del mundo. Emocionada volvió con sus amigas para abrazarse todas felicitándose por aquel gran éxito que había logrado su amiga, estaban tan contentas por ella que hasta lloraron de felicidad, después de algunos minutos volverían su atención a lo que faltaría del evento.

 **\- WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match:  
Triple H vs. Roman Reigns**

Hunter tira del ring a Roman temprano en el encuentro. La gente abuchea a Reigns y celebra los ataques de HHH. Roman trata de golpear pero Triple H sigue imponiendo su autoridad. HHH le da en la nariz a Reigns, éste se enoja y conecta varios puños y un Clothesline. Un Flying Clothesline luego y más abucheos para el retador. Drive By de Roman y cuenta de uno nada más. Golpe bajo a Reigns mientras Stephanie distrae al árbitro. Atomic Drops para Roman y cuenta de dos. Spinebuster de HHH tras un intercambio de puños. La acción pasa a ringside, donde Hunter estrella repetidas veces el rostro de Reigns contra una mesa de comentaristas. Reigns bloquea y comienza a atacar él a HHH, pero el campeón se repone enseguida y lo manda por encima de la mesa. Roman pelea desde la mesa pero recibe un Neckbreaker. Roman queda entre las cuerdas y recibe una Diving Knee. Hunter lo coloca sobre la cuerda superior para otra dosis pero RR responde con un puño. Samoan Drop de Reigns y cuenta en dos. Flying Clothesline con impulso en el escalón, Roman consigue algo de apoyo del público. Varios planos a Stephanie animando a su esposo sin demasiada gracia. Triple H estampa a Reigns contra los escalones metálicos y lo manda de nuevo por encima de la mesa de comentaristas. ¡Spear de Reigns que destruye la barricada! Roman busca su Superman Punch pero Triple H revierte con una llave al brazo. Roman lucha desesperadamente para zafarse, Stephanie sigue de cerca el combate y grita insistenemtente a Roman para que se rinda. Finalmente, Roman se libera y busca la cuenta sin éxito. Otra vez el Armbar en el medio del ring. Se repite el spot con Roman liberándose y lanzando a HHH contra la lona. Se ve gente bailando de aburrimiento entre el público. Roman falla otro intento de Superman Punch, HHH busca el Pedigree pero Reigns lo lanza a ringside. Roman va a saltar desde la tercera cuerda pero recibe un puñetazo en la cara. Spear para Triple H. 1...2...¡Stehph saca a al árbitro del ring! Hunter se salva de la cuenta de tres. Steph se sube al ring y discute con el árbitro. ¡Spear que impacta por error a Steph! La gente enloquece cuando ve que Stephanie recibe el golpe. Pedigree sobre Roman y otro nearfall. Superman Punch de la nada sobre Hunter. Spear que es detenida por un Running Knee de HHH. Se arrastra para hacer la cuenta pero Roman se salva. Steph le alcanza el mazo a Triple H. Los comentaristas dicen que la lucha no es DQ, y podría ser descalificado. Superman Punch, y otro más para Hunter. Spear para Triple H.

 **Roman Reigns derrota a Triple H y se convierte en el WWE World Heavyweight Champion.**

 **El público no celebra, pero tampoco abuchea más al flamante campeón. El silencio se apodera del AT &T Stadium cuando culmina Wrestlemania 32.**

 _[Esto ha sido genial — Dijeron todas para si misma mientras abandonaban el estadio]_

Desde el principio hubo acción, emoción, adrenalina, fue su primer Wrestlemania, pero fue una experiencia demasiado buena, excelente, cada una de regreso a casa hablaba de lo que les había parecido el evento. Después al llegar al hotel cansadas dormirían todas en pareja menos Soramaru que era la única que no tenía con quien estar, pero todas se durmieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Un capitulo sumamente largo, quizás el más largo que escrito, pero es porque adjunte el resumen de Wrestlemania de ayer, claro con una respectiva reacción de cada chica XD, tómense su tiempo para leerlo, esperen próximas locuras en próximos capítulos, nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

_Las bromas pesadas de Shikaco y Rippi (Parte 1)_

Después del evento de Wrestlemania a la mañana siguiente su viaje a de regreso a Japón por avión estaba presupuestado a las 12 del día, pero al parecer a alguien no estaba de acuerdo con eso, específicamente Shikaco. En realidad, era que quería hacerles una "pequeña broma a sus amigas, pero sus bromas siempre terminan metiendo en problemas a todas, ¿Seria esta la excepción? Por supuesto que no, el diablito del ex – grupo de idols μ's tenía un interesante plan para todas, teniendo en mente un solo lugar para poder realizar su broma a cabo, el país vecino de Norte América: México ya que sabiendo que su amiga Soramaru ya había estado hace un año de visita por ese país no le sería extraño ir nuevamente, bueno quizás porque las formas en las cuales la hija del "diablo" como a veces le llaman sus 8 amigas podían ser sumamente extrañas y todo menos divertidas para ellas, a excepción de Rippi ya que un "NO" por respuesta recibirá Shikaco de ella, hasta habían llegado a pensar que ella era el pequeño perrito de la diablita, cosa de tan solo oírla la susodicha se vuelve un completo energúmeno porque ay de aquel samaritano que ose ofender a su angelito de cualquier manera porque las 7 plagas del cielo te caen encima en forma de chica.

Para comenzar su plan había convencido a quien conduciría la limosina del aeropuerto usurpar su lugar y Rippi haría la segunda parte del plan cuando estuvieran ya en el interior del vehículo. El par de tortolitas las esperaban a fuera ya que se habían levantado muy temprano para orquestar su plan maquiavélico, por un lado la angelito estaba vestida con una falda azul con rayas horizontales negras, con una blusa pegada de manga corta, cuello largo negra, con una bolsa colgando de su brazo izquierdo, zapatillas cafés tomando un capuchino de los que vendían cerca del hotel, mientras su querida novia se estaba vestida toda de negro, con un sombrero de chofer que ocultaba su cabello perfectamente ya que lo traía en un chongo, chaleco, pantalones y zapatos negros, con unos lentes de sol finalizando con un bigote y barba falsa afinando su voz de "ike - men".

Shika – chan… cariño… ahí vienen… prepárate…. — Sonreía de manera discreta para ver a sus amigas caminando hacia afuera cargando sus maletas.

Si mi angelito… — Carraspeó la voz para que sonara muy varonil — Buenos días señoritas… ¿Les ayudo con sus maletas?

Se quedaron viendo al chofer mientras le entregaban las maletas una a una, les parecía familiar, pero Shikaco fue tan rápida que no les dio tiempo de indagar mucho en el asunto, pero todas notaban que estaba ausente la bromista por lo que sintieron un mal presentimiento que a la postre no sería tan errado, poco a poco les abriría la puerta trasera de la limosina tratando de no verlas por mucho tiempo o se vería expuesta, fracasando rotundamente su plan. Todas sin tener mucho interés en el "chofer" de turno se metieron a la limosina, todas en ese momento lucían elegantes, hermosas como las artistas que eran, a su estilo propiamente hablando porque Emitsun traía puesto un vestido de una pieza blanco con puntos, además de un chaleco rojizo dejando ver sus largas piernas con unas zapatillas abiertas blancas, Mimorin era más casual solo vestía una blusa gris estilo hippie por los símbolos de amor y paz, un short de mezclilla pegado con unos tenis converse amarillos, Ucchi traía puesto un sombrero redondo de sol, una blusa negra de rayas, con una falda blanca cobinada con unos botines plateados, Pile traía puesto un vestido negro de una sola pieza de falda hasta las rodillas, tacones altos y las mangas del vestido transparentaban ligeramente sus brazos, Kussun y Nanjou para variar vestían completamente igual solamente variaban un poco el color de sus ropas estilo motociclista rebeldes, las de Kussun eran lilas y las de Nanjou eran completamente celestes, por ultimo Soramaru traía un short de mezclilla, una blusa debajo de una manta como las de los nativos americanos usando calcetas amarillas con zapatillas azules siendo sin duda alguna una mezcla sumamente extraña pero original a fin de cuentas.

Oigan… ¿No estamos olvidando algo? — Dijo Emitsun con un cierto tono pensativo en su semblante.

¡Shikaco! — Dijeron al unísono 7 de 8, pero su angelito trataría de calmar las aguas dando una mentira falsa.

No se preocupen chicas, ella salió temprano del hotel, dijo que nos esperaría en el aeropuerto mientras compraba los boletos de regreso a Tokio jejeje — Muy natural lo decía siendo una mentira que todas se tragaron diciendo un "oh" simultaneo.

Al final pasaron unas horas de camino, mientras hablaban, algunas se tomaban fotos para Twitter o Instagram o simplemente jugaban School Idol Festival en sus celulares para matar el tiempo hasta que por la ventana a su izquierda se veía el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Houston Texas, estando ansiosas de volver a casa, pero la cosa no sería así porque justo en ese momento se el chofer se había pasado la desviación hacia el aeropuerto mientras causando que se alarmaran a sobremanera la mayoría de ellas que intentaban llamar la atención de quien estaba al volante a punta de gritos y golpeando el cristal polarizado que dividía la parte delantera con el resto de la limosina iniciándose una vorágine de gritos, reclamos e insultos hacia esa persona pero aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de su error.

Se dirigían por la carretera a San Antonio, hacia el este mirándose con un enorme miedo porque sentían que las estaban secuestrando a plena luz del día, Mimorin y Pile se abrazaban, Ucchi estaba llorando de miedo en los brazos de Emitsun que no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su novia, Nanjou estaba en posición fetal en el regazo de Kussun que estaba desesperada tratando de entender ¿Por qué se desviaban del camino, Soramaru golpeaba y golpeaba el cristal para llamar la atención de quien estaba del otro lado pero pronto sus intentos se vieron apaciguados por la frustración que sentía mirando hacia el suelo tratando de no entrar en shock. Simultáneamente se veían todas hasta notar que la única que no había hecho una rabieta era Rippi quien estaba bien quitada de la pena con sus audífonos escuchando música absorta en sus propios pensamientos algo que estaba siendo totalmente sospechoso por lo cual fueron directa al punto.

Rippi…. — la llamo Emitsun, pero no hacía caso.

Rippi — Mimorin trataba de llamar su atención también hablándole.

Rippi… ¿hey Rippi estas oyendo? — Ucchi le intentaba hablar temblorosa, pero por lo audífonos no les daba ni más mínima atención.

Y asa siguieron Nanjou, Kussun y Pile, pero tampoco hubo respuesta de la susodicha hasta que ya desesperada a punto de colapsar Soramaru le tomo los audífonos arrancándoselos con una fuerza brusca que lastimo al pequeño angelito que se quejó en ese momento mirando con el ceño fruncido a Soramaru que estaba nerviosa temblándole todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco su voz se transformó en una sumamente extraña y diabólica literalmente buscando respuesta.

Rippi… pequeña…. ¿Shika – chan no tiene nada que ver en esto, cierto? — Soramaru estaba emanando un aura oscura aunque sonreía lucia algo tétrica.

No sé de qué hablas… nya…— Solo usaba el nya fuera de personaje cuando estaba nerviosa o la atrapaban en la jugada.

¿Estas segura Rippi? — Se acercó Mimorin tomándole de los hombros mirándole con un poco de extrañeza, incrementándose su nerviosismo y miedo.

Mimo – chan… me estas asustando… podrías… soltarme… — Sudo frio cuando sintió la respiración de Pile en su oído susurrándole tétrica y sombría.

Mi nekita no te soltara hasta que contestes… sabe llaves de lucha… se un lindo angelito y contesta quieres... — La habían acorralado las demás, no tenía escapatoria alguna, notándolo Shikaco estaba poniéndose nerviosa porque eran 7 contra 1, temía de lo que pudieran hacerle sus amigas estando en modo yandere.

 _[Mierda… un poco más… resiste angelito, pronto llegaremos a Tijuana… estamos pasando Tucson resiste angelito mío]_

Pero sería imposible, aún faltaban al menos unos 120 Kilómetros aproximadamente para llegar a la frontera este costera de los Estados Unidos con México, pero comenzó su tortura porque la oía pedir piedad a gritos porque estaba siendo presa de las cosquillas de Mimorin que no soltaría hasta que hablara.

Mimo – chan… jajaja… ya te dije… jajajaja… que no sé de qué me hablas…. Shika – chan… — De tanto reir no podía ni hablar.

Shika – chan ¿Qué? — Estaba molesta Mimorin que no tendría piedad de ella haciéndole cosquillas en sus brazos, piernas y pies mientras las demás la tenían sujeta d e brazos y piernas.

La gatita no hablara al parecer…. — El aura diabólica de Pile estaba asomándose mientras tomaba el celular de ella mirando las fotos de ella y Shikaco, hasta tuvo la desfachatez de ir a un álbum privado.

Pile – chan… no… no lo hagas… jajajaja mimo – chan… detente…. jajaja — Cada vez se ponía peor el asunto para ella.

Ups… Shika – chan… con orejas de venadito ya no existe…. — Sonreía con ironía pasándole el celular a Soramaru, la indefensa Rippi dejo de reír comenzando a cristalizársele los ojos.

Hmm… Shika – chan… en traje de baño rosa… adiós… — Borro su foto sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Todas comenzaron a turnarse para borrarle fotos y contenido de Shikaco en su celular, cualquier foto o video por más tierno o sugerente que fuera era eliminado de la memoria interna de su celular, hasta que ya no lo soporto más rompiendo en llanto, al verlo eso por el espejo retrovisor hizo que el demonio interno de Shikaco se enfureciera, de entre todas las cosas que podían pasarle a su amorcito, verla llorar era lo peor y lo que menos toleraba, sin importar quien lo haya provocado, pagarían caro… oh si señor… ya estaban llegando a su destino, que por torturarla para que hablara no habían prestado atención a donde se estaban dirigiendo todas, quitándose el sombrero, el bigote y la barba falsos lentamente bajo el cristal del espejo polarizado llamando la atención de todas, al distraerse un momento soltaron a su víctima que corrió hacia su celular viendo que habían borrado un 90 % de lo que tenía en su celular, de muchas cosas, recuerdos y momentos que compartió con su novia, sollozando se acercó hacia donde estaba ella para abrazarla por el cuello estando de espaldas llorando en su hombro con amargura, solo para que toda la ira del infierno les cayera encima a las demás.

¡Shika – chan! ¡Borraron casi todo de mi celular! ¡Fueron malas conmigo! ¡Yo no rompí lo que acordamos me mantuve fuerte por ti amor… ahora… todos… todos esos recuerdos… se han ido… —

Todas sudaban frio al notar como su amiga estando aun de espaldas a ellas apretaba el volante con sus manos enguantadas de negro, tan fuerte que podían jurar que la protección del mismo se había partido, tratando de no mirar al espejo retrovisor por pavor a ser petrificadas por la encarnación de medusa o algo peor, algo imposible de hacer ya que ella con esos ojos cafés casi marrones las estaba fulminando con una mirada tan fría como un iceberg respirando como un toro a punto de cornear a un torero, poco a poco comenzó a esculcar en la guantera de la limosina sacando algo.

¡Shika – chan! ¡Qué vas a hacer! ¡No lo pensaras hacer verdad! — Sacaba una pistola 380 de plata y un cartucho.

¡Ay por dios! ¡Ay por dios! ¡Ay por dios! ¡Chicas... la hemos cagado en grande! — Exclamo Emitsun abrazándose a su pajarito quien chillaba como una hiena asustada por su voz tan aguda que tiene.

Shika – chan… no pensaras…. matarnos… ¿vamos no es tan grave? — Al escuchar cómo era cargado el cartucho, y cortado todas soltaron un ~ Hiii ~ comprendiendo que era más que grave, era el peor error que alguien cuerdo podía cometer.

¿Uh? Matarlas… no… para nada… ¿Por qué lo haría somos amigas no? — Poco a poco se volteo acomodándose en el asiento para ver a su novia con los ojos cristalizados, acariciando su mejilla con la diestra apegando su frente a la suya. — Angelito… shh…. ya no llores… te prometo que te compensare por lo que hicieron estas babotas… ¿ok? —

Tan pronto sintieron la mirada penetrante de ella, todas sintieron como si estuvieran viendo la muerte a sus ojos, juraron que los ojos de su amiga estaban rojos, que le salían cuernos y una cola de succubo, no podían hablar de lo paralizadas que estaban, de golpe el ambiente se tornó pesado como si una brisa gélida les soplara por su espina dorsal hasta el grado de temblar hasta la última fibra de su ser, pasando su brazo por la ventanilla les apunto con su arma.

¿Quién te molesto primero? — Dijo seca y sombría.

Mimo – chan — La mencionada estaba aterrada porque temía que fuera el fin de su vida, en ese momento.

¡No! Espera Shi…— No pudo terminar de hablar porque se escuchó un disparo, todas estaban en shock al ver a Mimorin caer al suelo, gritando a todo pulmón tratando de abrir las puertas, pero su verdugo le había puesto seguir incluso a la capota para que no se salieran por el techo, no había escapatoria.

¡Mimo – chan! ¡Cariño reacciona! — Su novia estaba con el corazón en la mano al ver como su novia no respondía estando inconsciente.

¿Quién siguió? — Volvió a preguntar

Pile – chan…. — Haciendo un puchero infantil se abrazó de su novia mientras daba otro disparo derribando a Pile que caería junto a su novia.

¡Pile – chan! — Soramaru aterrada se acercó arrastras solamente para recibir otro disparo haciéndola caer encima de la ya fuera de combate Pile.

Así una a una fue cayendo con los disparos de su amiga que al momento de terminar guardo el arma en la guantera de la limosina mirando a su novia cara a cara, tomándole con las mejillas con una ternura volviendo a sonreír y ser la bromista de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, apoyando su frente con la suya secando todas y cada una de las lágrimas de su tesoro más hermoso, de su precioso angelito inmaculado, "puro" según su extraña y a veces retorcida perspectiva besando sus labios mientras el llanto se fueron convirtiendo en ligeros sollozos, hasta lograr calmarla su tristeza volviendo a mirar a las bellas durmientes tiradas como costales de papa en el suelo de la limosina.

Amorcito… ¿Qué te parece si después de dejar a estas pepeles por ahí tu y yo nos vamos a las playas de Cancún, dicen que son las hermosas del país? Te comprare un bikini, me comprare uno y quizás te lo modele... y te lo deje quitar… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas? —

Una elocuente sonrisa se hizo presente en Shika – Romeo mientras su Rippi – Julieta se le iluminaban los ojos enormemente los ojos, secando su lagrimas sonriendo con mucha impaciencia que como pudo se pasó a la parte de delante de la limosina para aventársele encima a su chica para llenarle de besos caricias, al grado de pegarse a su mejilla como si de un gatito con su amo se tratase, ronroneando como una neko feliz de la vida, mientras su amada solo acariciaba su cabello con la diestra. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Las había matado? No realmente, puede enojarse con ellas, pero al punto de matarlas… no, no era tan sádica como para hacerlo, al menos no tanto. Solo uso dardos tranquilizantes para osos para ponerlas a dormir en brazos de Morfeo, de un momento a otro se escucharon ronquidos en la parte de atrás.

Jajaja… míralas… roncan como bebes — Shikaco se burlaba de la manera más vil de ellas.

Parecen angelitos durmiendo — Abrazaba a su novia con calidez.

Pero ninguno como tu… mi angelito Rippi — Sus dotes de Romeo cautivaban más a la ex modelo de gravure quien daba besos de esquimal a su novia.

Pasando un rato entre dulces y tiernos besos como caricias volvieron a acomodarse para seguir conduciendo tranquilamente, ahora venía la parte interesante del plan, el dejarlas a la deriva en quién sabe dónde para que se las arreglaran solas, para que la cuña apriete les había confiscado sus celulares a cada una como su billetera, dejándolas solamente con sus otras pertenencias. Atravesando la frontera de Tijuana, adentrándose a la ciudad fronteriza las primeras en ser dejadas a la deriva serían ni más ni menos que Sora y Pile dejándolas en un callejón afuera de un table dance que tenia de nombre Hong Kong Gentlemen's Club. Prosiguiendo su camino por carretera para llegar a su siguiente parada que sería la ciudad de México dejando tiradas bajo un árbol en pleno Parque Ecológico Loreto y Peña Pobre a Mimorin con Ucchi, saliendo de la ciudad conducirían llegando a un pequeño pueblo en Veracruz llamado Catemaco un lugar donde había brujos y gente que conocía de la hechicería ya que lo habían buscado en internet en sus teléfonos , dejando a Nanjou y a Kussun en la isla de los monos, tomándose un momento para ver a estos animalitos tan simpáticos.

Son adorables… ¿no crees amor? — Jugando Rippi con uno mientras le tomaba las manos, su novia veía a los otros meciéndose entre las ramas de los árboles.

Nan - chan va sentirse como en casa…. jajaja — riéndose de tan solo comparar a la más pequeña con un mono era muy vergonzoso.

¿Por qué amor? — Soltando al mono Rippi se acercaba a su novia tomándole la mano para regresar de nuevo a la limosina, que para su mala suerte le habían robado las llantas, los tapones dejándolas varadas en ese lugar.

¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Es en serio?! — Shikaco estaba sumamente molesta ya que no tendrían como irse a las playas de Cancún, fueron a la cajuela y la abrieron respirando aliviadas al ver a Emitsun durmiendo como un bebe.

No tuvieron más opción que cargarla, entre las 2 siendo un verdadero problema hacerlo ya que pesaba como 10 toneladas literalmente… no podían entre las 2 cargarla, por lo que fueron a una parada de autobús alastrando a su amiga como costal de arena por el suelo para ver si tenían la suerte de que algún autobús pasara, les tomaría más tiempo llegar a las playas paradisiacas de ese lugar, pero más a sus amigas de darse cuenta en donde estarían y a donde deberían existir.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Shikaco enojada puede ser muy peligrosa :v ¿Pensaron que las mataría? Nah… Panayo no es tan cruel para hacer eso cx, se viene la segunda parte dividida en 3: SoraPile, MimoUcchi y Jolks, prometen ser graciosas y alocadas, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	6. Chapter 6

_Las bromas pesadas de Shikaco y Rippi (Parte 2 – MimoUcchi)_

Era ya de noche en la Ciudad de México, en el distrito federal exactamente eran las 8 pm y poco a poco comenzaba a bajar la temperatura porque el verano estaba terminando, siendo poco tiempo para que otoño llegara en días próximos, pero aún así se dejaba sentir en el ambiente los aires otoñales esto claramente hizo que 2 bellas durmientes se despertaran de un sueño profundamente pesado, aturdidas con un dolor de cabeza que las estaría taladrando a mas no poder pero ninguna sabía que pasaba hasta que finalmente sin darse cuenta de la compañía de la otra comenzaron a mirar su entorno encontrándose con un lindo parque ecológico que era iluminado por faroles en algunos caminos entre campos y jardines silvestres además de que a su lado izquierdo estaba la av. insurgentes sur que era transitada por mucho tráfico vehicular causando que el sonido del claxon de los autos les despertara completamente para mirarse ambas reconociéndose al instante acercándose una con la otra para ver si estaban bien o si estaban heridas recordando que antes de despertar habían hecho enfurecer al diablo en persona, recordaban disparos, después todo se había tornado completamente negro hasta ahora.

Mimo - chan… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? — Se levantaba lentamente del suelo, pero estaba trastabillando porque el efecto del dardo paralizante.

Ucchi…. ehm… pues no sabría decirte… la verdad después de que bueno… hicimos enojar al mismísimo lucifer todo se volvió oscuro hasta ahora — Mimorin analizaba el lugar que en ese momento estaba semi - desierto solamente podía distinguir algunas personas hablando y caminando por ese lugar tranquilamente.

Mimorin igualmente se levantaría aun débil, pero al menos estaban bien, no les hacía falta ningún órgano ni estaban heridas, pero comenzaron a asustarse cuando al esculcarse en su ropa se dieron cuenta de que les faltaban su billetera y sus celulares. Mirándose mutuamente comenzaron a gritar como unas desquiciadas revisando cada bolsa de su ropa, cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no encontraban nada alterándose a sobre manera mientras la gente que pasaba cerca de ellas les miraba con cara de "Y a estas que les pasa" "Les faltan un tornillo al parecer" pero como no iban a estar en pánico si no tenían ni su celular ni dinero estaban en un lugar completamente desconocido y sin ninguna referencia en Google Maps andar por ahí seria como andar en aguas completamente peligrosas porque quien sabe que era lo que podrían encontrarse en esa ciudad. Después de verificar que no tenían nada de valor consigo no tuvieron más opción que buscar una salida para ir a otro lugar donde pudieran auxiliarlas, pero esto representaba otro problema, sabían que el español e inglés, incluso el francés eran lenguas que se hablaba en México, pero el japonés era un idioma que casi nadie o de plano nadie lo hablaba por esa razón tenían que andar con la guardia en alto para no correr ningún peligro ya que Ucchi era un poco miedosa en cierto sentidos, tímida para acabar pronto y eso cualquier lo podría usar para su propio beneficio.

No te separes mi Ucchi… ¿ok? todo va a estar bien — Tomando su mano notaba como la contraria temblaba de miedo, algo normal en esa situación.

Shika – chan… se pasó esta vez… nos dejó en un lugar que no conocemos y a nuestra suerte sin nuestras cosas… Mimo – chan tengo miedo… — Instintivamente como un cachorrito asustado se le pegaría a su brazo tomándole la mano mientras caminaban hacia la salida a la calle.

A paso lento ambas caminaban entre los árboles y la oscuridad hasta que al final lograron salir de ese parque ecológico para encontrarse con una avenida infestada de automóviles pitando con los claxon's, mientras los conductores gritaban cosas que ninguna de las 2 llegaba a comprender las chicas caminaban por la banqueta hacia el norte mientras las luces les iluminaban notando que había demasiada gente en las calles recordándoles el centro de Akihabara pero sin tantos rascacielos y poca contaminación ambiental, notando que el semáforo estaba en rojo aun iban a cruzar la calle para ir al otro lado pero a medio camino para su desgracias el semáforo cambio a amarillo empezando a correr, cambiando a verde en cuestión de segundos, gracias al cielo pudieron cruzar a tiempo pero como se acostumbraba en ese país los conductores, principalmente los taxistas o micro buseros les "mentaban su madre" a los peatones si cruzaban con el semáforo en amarillo o en verde con el claxon del automóvil, con señales o de manera verbal y en este caso sería lo último, ya que cada conductor que pasaba les gritaban hasta de lo que se iban a morir por ser "imprudentes".

¡Fíjense cabronas! ¡Otro poquito y pude habérmelas llevado! ¡Estúpidas! — Eso se lo grito un taxista que les estaba haciendo la típica señal de hacer el brazo hacia atrás.

¡Hijas de la chingada! ¡Que no ven que está en amarillo! ¡Que sus pinches ojos no les permite ver más allá de sus narices! — Golpeando el claxon un micro busero mostraba lo vulgar que podía llegar a ser, por suerte no les aventó el autobús encima porque eso si les hubiera dejado marca.

¡Muévanse pendejas! ¡Que no ven que está en verde el semáforo! ¡malditas chinas! — Y lo más irónico es que la mayoría no sabía diferenciar entre una japonesas, coreana o china, para muchos eran iguales, pero bueno al menos no entendían la cantidad de insultos que les gritaron, pero aun así Ucchi entendía que no les decían cosas bonitas al ver sus rostros molestos.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que se soltara a llorar mientras abrazaba a Mimorin con desesperación, se sentía realmente mal, angustiada y perdida, ahora entendía una cosa…. nunca en su vida tocar a Rippi con la intensión de lastimarla, es más le pediría disculpas cuando la viera y Shikaco de paso. La culpa se estaba manifestando en cada lagrima que salían de sus ojos, esto a Mimorin le partió el corazón completamente porque no soportaba verla llorar, de todas era la única a la cual no le gustaba verla en ese estado aterrada, llorando con desesperación que solamente atino a abrazarle, acurrucándole en su pecho mientras le dejaba desahogarse acariciando con la diestra su cabello mientras apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza dejándola por algunos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó por completo secándose sus lágrimas sollozando ligeramente. Simplemente no podía negar que Ucchi se veía tan linda y tierna así, pero estaba mal que pensara eso de su amiga ya que su pecho se sentía completamente cálido, hubo muchas veces en los cuales algunas situaciones le hacían sentir eso y siendo franca consigo misma no lo comprendía.

Sería una locura si pensara que eso es amor, porque ella ya tenía a Pile y Ucchi a Emitsun, por lo tanto, verla en ese sentido era más que una equivocación, una falta de respeto hacia lo que siente por su novia, hacia Pile en cuestión pero que era lo que debía hacer con eso que sentía en esas ocasiones como en este momento ¿Tratar de comprenderlo? ¿Dejarlo pasar? ¿Hacer como si ese sentir no existirá?, por más que ella quisiera no podía hacerlo porque cada vez que la tenía cerca era esa sensación surgía como fuegos artificiales estallando en su estómago. Incluso antes de tener una relación formal con su ahora novia, lo sentía siendo algo confuso para Mimorin, pero no era a la única que le pasaba ya que a Ucchi le estaba pasando lo mismo, no supo cómo o cuando paso, pero cada vez que ellas 2 están juntas esa extraña sensación en su pecho aparecía sin alguna razón en específico, tanto que cuando cantaron en el μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ en la Arena Super Saitama en su presentación de su dúo con la canción Anemone Heart, fue como si ese sentimiento al cantar cobrara vida propia, como si con cada palabra o cada gesto en el escenario pudieran decir algo que ninguna de las 2 estaban conscientes y siguen no estando. Era una incógnita que muy pronto descubrirían.

Al poco rato las 2 decidieron seguir caminando para buscar un lugar en donde poder dormir o comer porque ya a esa hora les estaba dando mucha hambre, pero para su mala suerte estaban entrando en un lugar sumamente peligroso y ese era "El barrio de Tepito" una zona muy pobre donde se sabe que hay muchos delincuentes, vendedores de cosas provenientes del mercado negro, secuestradores, violadores, homicidas, narcotraficantes. Pronto descubrirían lo pesado del ambiente cuando se encontraron en una esquina a unos 4 hombres con un muy mal aspecto que las miraban con un semblante muy extraño, comenzando a hablar entre ellos haciendo que tanto Ucchi como Mimorin tuvieran que acelerar el paso porque tenían un muy mal presentimiento de eso por lo que siguieron su camino entre pequeñas calles donde habían casas demasiado pobres, se encontraban con uno que otro niño jugando en la calle con un aspecto deplorable, vagabundos acostados en la banqueta y apestosos.

Era un ambiente demasiado pesado para ellas 2, en su vida habían experimentado esa sensación de estar vigiladas o ser seguidas por alguien y eso les hizo tener los pelos de punta prácticamente volteando cada vez que podían hacia los lados y hacia atrás para verificar que lo que estaban temiendo no fuera a pasar pero eso era un muy grave error de su parte porque de la nada se encontraron con una calle cerrada, iban a darse la vuelta para tomar otro camino pero entre los algunos callejones los mismos 4 hombres salieron mirándoles con un semblante amenazador, libidinoso y con todas las intenciones de hacerles cosas no enteramente buenas. Esas sospechas serian comprobadas cuando uno saco una navaja victorinox en muy mal estado desenfundando una hoja pequeña pero afilada, otro sacaba un puñal el cual movía de una mano a la otra, el tercero simplemente se tronaba los dedos, y el cuarto solamente se reía teniendo un bate de metal en las manos, descubrirían de mala manera por qué Tepito era uno de los barrios más peligrosos de todo México.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí… ¿Muñecas están perdidas? — el de la navaja hablaba con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Eso parece ñero… pero parece que no son de aquí… Uh creo que son asiáticas… — El del puñal reía mientras se relamía los labios viéndoles con asquerosidad.

Ese…. pero si no estén nada mal… y si nos divertimos un rato con ellas… — el de la bata solamente lo pasaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

¡Yo quiero a la del cabello más claro… la que parece un pequeño becerrito asustado — Dijo el ultimo moviendo sus manos de una manera muy extraña.

Lentamente ellos se acercaban de una forma un tanto amenazante mientras Mimorin y Ucchi estaban dando pasos hacia atrás, no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, pero era más que evidente que buenas intenciones no tendrían con ellas por la forma en la que las miraban y se comportaban, dándose cuenta pronto de que estaban acorraladas sin poder salir. Los 4 malvivientes solamente se carcajeaban al ver la mala suerte que tenían que sin ningún tipo de consideración o respeto el que daba a ver que era el líder de ellos con una brusquedad innata tomo del cabello lacio de Ucchi jalándola hacia el para abrazarla de la cintura con un brazo apegándole de espaldas a el mientras con su otra mano le tomaba uno de los senos intentando meter su mano por debajo de su blusa haciendo que Ucchi comenzara a removerse gritando aterrada. Mimorin al ver eso comenzó a sudar frio porque su mente estaba comenzando a crear imágenes de las peores situaciones posibles que podían pasar a raíz de eso, el ver como se le pegaba, como le intentaba besar, el cómo Ucchi se resitúa le hizo sentir furia y asco.

Tomando valor de quien sabe dónde se lanzó hacia el tipo embistiéndolo para que la soltara tumbándolo contra el suelo con una extrema violencia comenzando a golpearlo con una ira descontrolada, ahí salían a relucir sus dotes de lucha libre golpeando a diestra y siniestra a ese hombre mientras gritaba a los 4 vientos que lo iba a lamentar.

¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Jamás en ti vida vuelvas a tocarla! ¡Voy a matarte basura! — Era la primera vez que Mimorin estaba realmente furiosa, perdida de sí misma que no noto cuando el tipo del bat se acercó por atrás para golpearla en la nuca.

¡Mimo – chan! — Gritaba demasiado tarde ya que la susodicha caería al suelo tomándose la cabeza mientras el que tenía la navaja se limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios para levantarse y junto con los otros comenzarla a patear peor que a un perro.

¡Así que muy valiente no perra! Pues primero vamos a darte tu calentadita para después divertirnos con el bombón de allá — La estaban pateando con una fuerza inhumana que le una patada en el abdomen le saco el aire, pero aun así siguió cubriéndose mirando como Ucchi gritaba, pedía auxilio, pero era imposible que alguien pudiera ayudarles.

¡Déjenla en paz! — De manera valiente pero muy imprudente Ucchi se aventaría a las bravas entre ellos para proteger a Mimorin de la golpiza que le estaban dando cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Los tipos sintieron "ternura" al ver como la protegía que la dejarían "en paz" para seguir con lo suyo, tomándola 2 de los brazos la levantaron mientras los otros 2 se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ella que trababa de no mirarles a los ojos, gritando de miedo esperando que Mimorin la salvara, pero estaba muy golpeada y algo maltrecha para levantarse, pero muy a pesar de su estado no permitiría que le pusieran una sola mugrosa mano encima. Levantándose poco a poco tomándose el abdomen se acercó a una esquina para tomar una silla de metal la cual doblo y corriendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban golpeo a uno de los tipos con un odio tan profundo que podía jurar que le había roto la columna vertebral de un silletazo al otro le saco el aire al golpearle con el extremo superior dela silla en el abdomen y al estar arrodillado le impacto otro silletazo en toda la espalda dejándolo en el suelo quejándose como el perro que era. Pero con un silletazo no bastaba, le siguió dando otro y otro sucesivamente mientras gritaba casi suplicando que se detuviera, pero ella al no entenderle seguía con ese semblante rabioso hasta que de plano la silla metálica se dobló en 2 azotándola contra el suelo haciendo eco en el ambiente por el impacto dándole un respiro mientras este seguía retorciéndose, fuera de sí tomo el bate del suelo con ambas manos apuntando con lap unta hacia el otro que miraba en shock los ojos cafes oscuros de ella que denotaban un profundo rencor por lo que hicieron a una chica inocente lo levantaría para asestarle un golpe mortífero en la cabeza y cuando ya lo iba hacer sintió unos brazos que le abrazaron por la cintura, un peso recargándose en su espalda escuchando una voz entrecortada queriendo detenerla.

Mimo – chan… detente… ya no más… no te manches las manos de sangre… por estos malvivientes…. por favor… te lo suplico… — Sus suplicas surtieron un rápido efecto en la fanática de la lucha libre que de inmediato soltó el bat pero le dejaría un recuerdo de Mimorin Suzuko "caras locas", golpeando su entrepierna con lap unta de su zapatilla para apartarse de el volteando hacia la pequeña que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sonriente.

Ucchi… estas… — No pudo terminar si quiera lo que estaba diciendo porque sintió unos labios chocar contra los suyos, unos brazos aferrarse con miedo a su cuello, una calidez llena de desesperación angustia… Ucchi la novia de su amiga Emitsun la estaba besando con desenfreno.

 _[¡Ucchi! ¡Pero que…! ¡Dios mío! ¡!Tú tienes…! ¡!Yo tengo! ¡!Mierda! ¡!Esto está mal! debo detenerla… yo… ]_

 _ **[¡!Por qué estoy haciendo esto! ¡!Emitsun perdóname! ¡!Mimo – chan perdóname! pero yo… yo tenía… ¡!Tenía miedo de perderte! ¡De perder a mi primer amor!]**_

El beso se prolongó durante varios minutos más hasta que finalmente por la falta de aire, por la sobrecarga de emociones manifestadas de una imprevista e inconsciente de ambas al separarse un incómodo, un tétrico silencio, ninguna sabía que decir en ese momento, que hacer, como reaccionar porque se habían dado cuenta de algo que hasta apenas pudieron comprender, desde el principio las 2 sentían algo demasiado fuerte la una por la otra, pero diferentes circunstancias o razones ellas mismas se negaban a aceptarlo, pensaban que era otra cosa pero todo salió a relucir finalmente… Mimorin amaba sin darse a cuenta Ucchi y viceversa. Eso fue simplemente un golpe que las dejo frisa totalmente, por miedo y cobardía la menor entre dientes dijo "Mimo – chan… lo siento" para después darse simplemente la vuelta para correr de manera acelerada hacia otra dirección, lejos de Mimorin, lejos de ella, lejos de ese sentimiento que en este momento la estaba lastimando, se sentía muy mal respecto a eso. Sentía que estaba pisoteando, humillando y traicionando la confianza de quien era su novia desde hace unos años atrás, ¿Cómo podía verla a la cara a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo la trataría? ¿Cómo se sentiría con su cercanía, sus besos o caricias? frustración, dolor, enojo eso y más estaba apuñalando su corazón que de tanto correr no se dio cuenta de una piedra en el camino terminando por caer al suelo sollozando tristemente, pero sentándose en el mismo para ver a Mimorin a su lado en cunclillas tomando su mejilla con la diestra, misma que intentaba alejar pero no pudo, no tenía las agallas, no tenía siquiera la vergüenza de hacerlo porque era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, consuelo, compañía, comprensión y aunque estuviera mal sabía que Mimorin se lo daría.

Perdóname… perdóname por causarte tantas molestias… perdóname por no comprender lo que sentía y siento en mi interior, perdóname por ser una mala persona y traicionar a quien amo y me ama… pero también siento algo por ti… Mimorin… perdóname por favor… —

Tranquila… Ucchi…. no eres la única que se siente así… yo igual me siento de la misma manera o peor que tu… pero créeme, ahora solo debemos irnos de aquí… volver con las demás. lo antes posible… —

No hubo más palabras en ese momento solamente se levantaron y siguieron su camino saliendo ce ahí para buscar la forma de encontrar a sus amigas, ya después lidiarían con esos confusos sentimientos porque tarde o temprano lo tendrían que hacer, por más que pudiera doler o lastimar a quienes eran importantes para ellas, lo mejor sería que a su debido tiempo aclarar esa situación.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota dela autor: Pues aquí les traigo el primer especial de MimoUcchi en México, ciertamente creo que estuvo muy dramático, lleno de mucho sentimiento y nostalgia, quizás de los 3 era el que más estaría cargado, pero bueno ya para el de mañana no lo será tanto porque sera SoraPile, para el del miércoles que sera Jolks va a ser el más relajado de los 2, iré de más a menos respecto a drama y feels, nos vemos mañana con el siguiente capítulo, buenas tardes**


	7. Chapter 7

_Las bromas pesadas de Shikaco y Rippi (Parte 2 – SoraPile)_

Dos chicas estaban los callejones de un establecimiento en el cual adultos iban a divertirse, a desesterarse y ahogar sus penas en alcohol, el lugar tenía por nombre "Hong Kong Gentlemen's Club", las 2 susodichas estaban inconscientes gracias a un dardo paralizante que se les había ingerido hacer horas atrás, siendo las 6:00 pm el efecto de este se estaba comenzando a pasar haciendo que lentamente las 2 recobraran la conciencia poco a poco, pero no lo suficiente para darse cuenta de donde estaban o con quien estaban. Singularmente una estaba encima de la otra en una posición completamente sugerente si alguien las viera diría que estaban exhibiéndose en público, pero para su buena suerte a esas horas de la noche nadie se dignaba a pasar por los callejones de ese establecimiento ya que podía ser peligroso hasta cierto punto.

El punto era que la que estaba arriba de la contraria tenía sus manos sobre los pechos de la otra que al sentirlos pensaba que estaba tocando algodón de azúcar, ambas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo saltaron del susto gritando el nombre de la ajena con el rostro pálido y algo avergonzado.

¡Pile! — Grito una con el alma en la garganta.

¡Soramaru pero qué demonios te pasa! ¡Porque estabas… tocándome los pechos! — Estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado, que muerta de la pena se cubría esa zona mirando hacia otro lado.

Perdón…. Pile… pero… ¿eh? Espera… ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde están las demás? — Apenas había caído en cuenta de que estaban únicamente ellas 2 en un lugar oscuro, solitario y que tenía un ambiente pesado.

Ahora que lo mencionas… no lo sé… ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? — Miraba a su alrededor con detenimiento y calma tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

Fue ahí cuando ambas recordaron lo que le habían hecho a Rippi, recordaron a su amiga Shikaco sacar un arma y haberles disparado, esa mirada molesta que tenía ante lo que le habían hecho a su "angelito" les hizo sudar frio, como sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda teniendo en cuenta que para la próxima vez no meterse con las cosas de la inocente Rippi porque era muy claro que desencadenarían la ira del mismo demonio si lo presenciaba con sus propios ojos. Pero la situación relevante en este momento era saber dónde carajos estaban varadas ellas 2 por lo que se levantarían del suelo para salir de ese callejón para ir a una zona más poblada, era un boulevard que tenía 2 carriles, uno de subida y otro e bajada donde transitaban muchos caros, luces iluminaban por todos lados la zona ¿Por qué? Se trataba del malecón de la ciudad fronteriza de Tijuana por lo que era más que evidente que tanto de un lado como del otro encontraran con la mirada varios restaurantes, hoteles, moteles, personas caminando por la banqueta, turistas de todas partes del mundo ya que había españoles, franceses, italianos, canadienses, estadounidenses paseando mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

Tanto Pile como Soramaru estaban confundidas por lo que decidieron caminar un poco para ver donde estaban, impresionándose por la cantidad de restaurantes, hoteles, bares que había en ese malecón, además de los vendedores ambulantes que ofrecían cualquier tipo de baratija en las banquetas, pero lo que más las descuadro era que pudiera ver tanto turismo internacional en ese lugar. Cruzando por un paso peatonal llegaron al otro extremo al carril de subida encontrándose lo mismo que al otro lado, pero además de eso estaba una playa en la cual había muchas personas jugando, bebiendo cerveza, haciendo parrilladas o simplemente nadando.

Tranquilamente las 2 irían a la playa, no tenían una razón en específico para hacerlo, pero al menos tendrían una linda vista del atardecer.

Ehm…. Sora…. ¿Crees que nos pasamos con Rippi al hacer eso? — Mientras caminaban ambas por la playa miro a su acompañante quien manifestó un semblante pensativo.

Definitivamente…. yo de verdad creí que nos iba a matar Shikaco… pero al parecer solo nos durmió porque al menos yo no siento ninguna herida en mi cuerpo, no creo que me haya sacado los órganos— Sonó un poco bromista Soramaru mientras Pile solo reía con tranquilidad.

Shika – chan, puede ser bromista y a veces algo peligrosa… pero de eso a ser contrabandista de órganos o una asesina… es imposible… — En un punto específico ambas se sentaron en el suelo quitándose su calzado para sentir la arena en sus pies.

¿Y si las llamamos? — Preguntaba Soramaru.

Buena idea…. deja saco mi celular — Comenzando a esculcar en sus cosas Pile para buscar su celular.

Pero al parecer no estaba en ninguna parte de su bolso, ni su billetera estaba y eso era lo más extraño comenzando a asustarse temiendo que mientras estaban sedadas alguien las hubiera asaltado quitándoles sus pertenencias por lo que se tensó completamente mientras aventaba sus cosas hacia la arena desesperada por que no encontraba esas 2 cosas hasta que finalmente entre tanto desorden que hizo encontró una pequeña nota que tenía la letra de alguien que conocían perfectamente, era una nota de Shikaco.

 _[Te preguntaras donde estarán tanto tu celular como tu billetera ¿no? pues bueno Pile – chan, ya que a ti y a las demás les gusta andar quitándole sus cosas a ajenos me tome la molestia de quitarles su celular a ti a Sora, a ver si a si aprenden a que no deben meterse con las cosas de mi angelito, a ver que hacen un lugar desconocido, solas, sin comunicarse y sin dinero._

 _con amor Shika – chan}]_

Después de leer la nota la arrugo en su mano enfadada por lo que su amiga les hizo, prácticamente las había dejado en tierra de nadie a su suerte, por lo que solamente se tiro a la arena soltando un profundo respiro para no gritar a los 4 vientos, hacer una rabieta que pudiera llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. Su amiga al darse cuenta de su cambio tan repentino de actitud decidió acercarse lentamente hacia ella para preguntarle que había pasado, sin darse cuente se había acostado de lado mirándole fijamente a los ojos, inconscientemente tomo su mejilla para que le mirara a los ojos estando sus rostros relativamente cerca uno del otro creándose un extraño ambiente alrededor de ellas 2 que hasta segundos después se darían cuenta de lo sucedido y por lo cual era seguro que sintieran una gran vergüenza.

Estas bien Pile… ¿Qué paso?... —Sonaba un poco preocupada Soramaru al ver lo tensa que estaba Pile a su lado.

Shika – chan…. nos quitó nuestros celulares y billeteras… prácticamente nos dejó en este lugar a nuestra suerte Soramaru…. — Soltando un pesado bufido se tomó el rostro con preocupación — Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sabemos dónde está ella, ni cómo llegamos aquí, no sabemos si quiera hablar el idioma de la mayoría de gente de aquí… estamos varadas en este lugar... —

El verla así de tensa y preocupada hizo que Soramaru sintiera pena por ella, para suerte de ambas ella ya hacía tiempo atrás había estado en ese país por parte de un trabajo de investigación referente al fenómeno OVNI pero igual la agencia que la había contratada le dio el permiso de que pudiera recorrer el país, conocerlo, comparar recuerdos, todos sus gastos los habían pagado de antemano por lo que pudo aprender un poco de las costumbres como la tradiciones de México, tranquilamente se acostó a su lado, la abrazo, apegándola de una manera galante a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con la diestra la zurda se posaba alrededor de su cintura , no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo e incluso para ella era una situación completamente extraña pero sintió desde su interior la necesidad de hacerlo porque era su amiga, la apreciaba y no le gustaba ver a ninguna amiga suya triste sin hacer nada por reconfortarla. Por otro lado, Pile estaba nerviosa, ruborizada completamente por la compañía, por la cercanía, por las atentas y gentiles caricias de Soramaru que de pronto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse como cuando Mimorin estaba cerca de ella, con la misma intensidad.

Esa misma calidez que su novia le producía, era la misma que en este caso Soramaru le estaba dando, pero ¿cómo eso sería posible? si solamente eran amigas, no había razón aparente para que se sintiera tan nerviosa con el comportamiento de la contraria, era ilógico tan solo pensarlo.

Al fin de cuentas… es nuestra culpa… creo que merecemos este castigo… me resulta algo excesivo… pero después de todo hablamos de Shika – chan ¿no? — Seguía tratando de calmar a Pile con sus atenciones tan varoniles, que no eran difíciles de realizar ya que tenía dotes de ike – men.

Lo se… pero bueno… no creo que esto sea una buena manera de desquitarse… al menos ese es mi punto de vista — Su nerviosismo se fue hasta las nubes cuando noto que las personas que pasaban a su lado las veían con extrañeza y se murmuraban cosas entre sí.

La tensión del momento estaba llegando a su límite, si no paraba a su amiga posiblemente pasaría algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse después o al menos esas eran las ideas que su mente estaba fabricando en ese momento por lo que bruscamente se alejó de ella para mirarle a los ojos ruborizada y comportándose como toda una Tsundere, ironías de la vida, estaba comportándose igual que su personaje el cual dio vida durante 6 años, Maki – chan.

No es que me moleste que me abraces… ni que quieras tranquilizarme… no me mal interpretes… pero es ciertamente vergonzoso… Soramaru… además estamos en un lugar público — Con timidez lo decía tratando de no verle a los ojos.

Jajajaja ¿Hablas en serio? Oh vamos… Pile, sé que tienes a Mimorin, ni que estuviera tratando de seducirte, además... bueno… No quisiera meterte en problemas con tu novia, Mimorin puede ser muy amigable pero cuando se enoja sus aptitudes de luchadora profesional salen a relucir — De tan solo pensarlo sintió un escalofrió o bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza, ¿Por qué la sentía? era extraño.

Iban a proseguir la plática, pero un estrepitoso ruido las interrumpió eran sus estómagos que estaban rugiendo como leones enjaulados por lo que se levantaron de la playa para caminar de nueva cuenta al malecón para buscar algún restaurante de comida china o algo por el estilo donde pudieran comunicarse de manera fluida con los que atendieran ya que era la única opción viable que ambas tenían. Dirigiéndose entonces al Hong Kong Gentlemen's club sin siquiera saber que era un centro nocturno donde había bailarinas exóticas y mucho alcohol además de la comida claro esta las 2 de manera ilusa entraron encontrándose con un interior 100% oriental, cada decorado, la iluminación, cada pintura, el piso, las paredes, el techo, pero lo que les parecía extraño era una pista como pasarela de modas en el centro con un tubo donde las luces iluminaban con más fuerza. Dirigiéndose a una mesa sin pensarlo 2 veces se sentaron mientras miraban a la gente fumando y bebiendo, de la nada un mesero se acercó hacia ellas hablando perfectamente japonés cosa que les sorprendió porque era un mexicano.

Aquí tienen la carta señoritas… espero disfruten su velada… y del show… — El mesero al hacer respetuosamente una reverencia se alejó para dejarlas anonadas.

¿Qué fue eso? — Se miraron las 2 asombradas por la forma de presentarse del mesero y como las trato.

Uhm… Yo creo que comeré un poco de OKONOMIYAKI — Exclamo Pile mirando la carta.

Yo creo que comeré SUKIYAKI — Fue la respuesta de Soramaru.

Después de unos minutos el mesero regreso para tomar su orden y le retiro las cartas para irse a la cocina para que preparasen sus platillos. Mientras esperaban ambas bebían un poco de una botella de Champagne que cordialmente el mesero les dejo para que disfrutaran del ambiente, poco a poco una luz ilumino hasta el fondo de la pasarela escuchándose una música completamente erótica después una voz en una bocina se escuchó llamando la atención de todos.

Damas y caballeros, de parte del Hong Kong Gentlemen's club les traemos desde el lejano oriente a esta hermosura Ai Uehara (Actriz porno japonésa :v) denle un apaluso por favor —

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, de nueva cuenta el mesero apareció para dejarles sus platillos y ellas tranquilamente comenzaron a comer mientras de entre unas cortinas observaban como una chica de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos color café oscuro salía vestida como una sensual colegiala con una blusa escotada, mini falda, medias hasta los muslos contoneando sus caderas y acercándose al tubo con cierto erotismo en sus movimientos logrando llamar la atención publico mayormente varones, aquí fue donde las chicas comenzaron a sospechar de qué lugar era ese, para cuando la chica se acercó al tubo comenzó a bailar de arriba abajo, tocándose cada centímetro de su cuerpo colgándose del tubo de pies y mano vueltas en círculos. Al menos hasta ahí estaba bien la cosa, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que de un tirón se arrancó la blusa las 2 se atragantaron casi ahogándose por lo que estaban viendo. Cayendo en cuenta de que era un centro nocturno donde se pagaba por ver mujeres desnudarse, beber y comer, incluso por privados.

Sora… será mejor… que nos vayamos… además no tenemos como pagar la comida… terminemos rápido y larguémonos de aquí ¡lo antes posible! — Como alma que llevaba el diablo comió a toda prisa.

S… i…. estoy de acuerdo…. — Casi se estaban atragantando con la comida, pero por más irónico que pudiera ser el asunto vieron el show mientras la chica bailaba desnuda en el tubo, se estimulaba sus partes íntimas y dejaba que le tiraran dinero.

Finalmente habiendo acabado con su "cena" las 2 discretamente se pararon de sus asientos e hicieron el amague de que irían al baño, pero en realidad estaban buscando la salida cuando Sora quien iba por delante se tropezó con alguien, pudiendo distinguir una cabellera larga que estaba trenzada con una cola de caballo y un chongo en la parte posterior del cabello, marrón, ese flequillo, esa mirada encantadora, esa sonrisa al verla a los ojos la dejaron completamente aturdida y para que la cuña aprieta con quien había choca tenía puesto un traje negro que consistía en un saco, pantalones y tacones de ese color, una blusa blanca bajo el saco y una corbata amarilla en su cuello, si damas, caballeros, niños y niñas, había chocado con su amor platónico Izumi Kitta, seiyuu al igual que ella, compañera del grupo Milky Holmes que al reconocerla esta sonrio con calidez lanzandosele a los brazos exclamando con cierta alegría.

¡Sora – chan! ¡Pero que sorpresa! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡No deberías estar en Akihabara descansando después de su último concierto. oh hola Pile – chan — Cuando saludo a Pile lo hizo de una manera fría e indiferente.

Pues es una larga historia… pero dime… ¿Tu qué haces aquí Izumi – chan? — Con tranquilidad pregunto Soramaru.

Soy la dueña de este lugar… como estamos de vacaciones las 3… yo vengo a México a administrarlo jejeje personalmente —

Tan solo decirlo causo que las otras 2 tiraran literalmente la quijada al suelo, era increíble que ella siendo una mujer tan tranquila en cierta manera pudiera ser dueña de un lugar tan libidinoso como ese, Izumi las dirigió a la barra de un bar al fondo a la izquierda para que tomaran una copa con ella, la iban a rechazar porque les explico la situación que pasaron con Shikaco, además de que no tenían dinero para pagar por lo que ella comprendió perfectamente y les aseguro que sería de parte de la casa la invitación, no tendrían que pagar. Al final las 3 pasaron una tranquila noche, hablando de cualquier cosa, su vida personal, sus vacaciones en Americe y cosas triviales, todo estaba sumamente tranquilo hasta que el alcoholo se les subió hasta la cabeza ahí fue cuando comenzaron las cosas a ponerse sumamente tensas ya que Izumi cuando se embriagaba se ponía un tanto… "alebrestada" por así decirlo, acercándose a Sora de una forma peligrosamente erótica tocando su muslo subiendo hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna.

Sora – chan… alguien te ha dicho que eres hermosa…. — su voz sonaba ronca y muy pero muy seductora.

Ehm… no… porque Izumi – chan…— Se ponía demasiado nerviosa ya que soñaba que eso se lo dijera ella, quizás esta noche finalmente dejaría de ser la solterona del grupo.

Porque lo eres… Sora – chan… — De la nada comenzó a besarla y a apegarla hacia ella a lo que Sora desde luego respondió sorprendiéndose un poco.

El ambiente entre ambas comenzó a incrementarse y a poner más caliente cuando Sora de golpe se le sentó encima Izumi besándola con una desesperación con un deseo sin igual, el efecto del alcohol le hacía ser más valiente en ese sentido porque en sus 5 sentidos era seguro que eso no pasaría, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya quien las miraba se notaba algo incomoda, sentía que su interior estaba punzando, su pecho le dolía enormemente pero no lo entendía hasta que llegó el momento en que ya no soporto más la incomodidad del ambiente acercándose a ellas con cierta brusquedad las separo. Haciendo que las 2 la miraran con desconcierto y algo molestas por la forma en la cual actuaba ella reclamándole por interrumpirlas mientras se besaban y se tocaban con mucha pasión.

Porque interrumpes… Pile… no ves que estoy ocupada — En completo estado de ebriedad Soramaru comenzó a reclamarle a su amiga porque lo hacía.

Pile – chan… Porque no tomas otro trago más… vamos ponte en ambiente. — Sonriente nuevamente volvió a besar a Soramaru correspondiendo esta última.

Su corazón estaba doliéndole, estaba enojada, quería golpear a Izumi pero no lo entendida así que en un arrebato de celos aunque no lo supiera se acercó a Soramaru arrebatándosela de los brazos mientras encaraba a la dueña del lugar furiosa le dijo unas palabras que las dejo a las otras 2 fuera de lugar sorprendiéndose a sobre manera.

Te aprovechas de ella porque esta ebria…. Eso es de una persona cobarde —

Solo nos divertimos… ten toma esta copa—

¡Aléjate de mí Sora, No la beses, no la toques no le coquetees… Aléjate de ella maldita perra, meo oíste ¡Es mía! —

Golpeando la copa de Izumi la tiro al suelo volteándose furiosa se acercó a Sora para tomarla en brazos besándola enfrente de ella, de todo mundo para demostrar que sus palabras también eran hechos, que cuando por fin reacciono miro a la otra que no sabía que decir estaba confundida, su rostro estaba petrificado, por lo que de la nada salió corriendo de ahí sin decir nada más.

—¡Espera Pile! —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les dejo este capítulo de hoy, menos dramático que el anterior, más bien con celos y algo de romance, comedia, etc, etc, mañana vendrá Jolks que ese si será mucho amor y comedia, nada de drama y celos jajaja n.n.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Las bromas pesadas de Shikaco y Rippi (Parte 2 – Jolks)_

El 3er caso de las chicas a las cuales Shikaco puso a dormir como bebes gracias a que habían hecho llorar a su querido angelito, una de las peores ideas que han cometido hasta el momento estaban como 2 bellas durmientes en los brazos de Morfeo debajo de un árbol en la isla de los monos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Catemaco, en el estado de Veracruz, siendo al menos las 8:00 am del dia siguiente, una de las 2 particularmente Nanjou estaba teniendo una extraño pero gratificante sueño en el suelo su querida novia estaba tocando, y estimulando sus pechos, los lamia los besaba e incluso los apretaba. Pero ese sueño estaba completamente alejado de la realidad ya que de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir que la estaban sacudiendo de una forma muy insistente escuchando la voz de su chica hablándole con cierta desesperación y algo asustada. La voz de Kussun sonaba preocupada a cada instante que pasaba, ero su queridísima Tomboy no reaccionaba, ese sueño era demasiado hermoso como para despertar de el, hasta que de un tirón la hizo despertarse encontrándose con unos ojos saltones amarillos que estaban observándole fijamente.

Pero qué demonios…. — Se alarmo cuando vio que tenía encima a un mandril sentado sobre su abdomen mientras le tocaba los pechos con curiosidad logrando que saltara del susto —¡Kyah! ¡Quítame esto de encima Kussun! —

La nombra solamente comenzó a reírse de forma burlona porque vio como la menor en estatura, pero mayor en edad se retorcía en el suelo tratando de quitarse ese animal de su abdomen hasta que de un manotazo hizo que el animal saliera corriendo, otra mala idea ya que los demás comenzaron a chillar y a moverse de un lado a otro rodeándolas tanto en el suelo como en la copa del árbol en el cual estaban recibiendo sombra. Su actitud comenzó a ser demasiado salvaje porque comenzaron a aventarles plátanos y frutos silvestres haciendo que sus ropas se mancharan, eran fácil unos 50 mandriles acribillándolas con cuanta cosa tuvieran a lama arrinconándolas contra el tronco e un árbol estando sentadas abrazándose esperando que los animales dejaran de ser hostiles porque veían de reojo que estaban en una isla porque después de una pequeña extensión de tierra había agua, recorriendo su mirada a varios metros vieron tierra firme así como un desfiladero de agua dulce turno que se extendía a zonas pantanosas hacia el horizonte temiendo que esos animales fueran carnívoros o algo por el estilo porque desde donde estaban ellas podían ver sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus mandíbulas.

¡Porque lo golpeaste Nan – chan, ahora toda la familia nos ve como enemigas! — Reclamaba Kussun que recibió un impacto de una valla silvestre en la cabeza que al explotar mancho su rostro de un jugo color vino.

¡Te parece poco que me estuviera tocando los pechos…! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo quitaste de encima?! — El reclamo de la otra fue demasiado evidente sintiendo como una piedra le golpeo el abdomen sacando el aire. — ¡Mono hijo de!

¡Dile a tu familia que pare Nan – chan! — Ya no sabía que decir su novia que soltó eso de una manera completamente imprudente.

¡Hey! ¡Que sea bajita no significa que parezca un mono! — Respondió inmediatamente ante la burla indirecta.

La masacre frutal siguió hasta que de un sonoro rugido los mandriles dejaron de aventar cosas mientras comenzaban a huir despavoridos hacia las copas de los arboles sintiendo como del otro lado del árbol algo se levantó y estaba acercándose hacia donde estaban ellas, sintiendo debajo de ellas el eco de los pasos hasta que luz del sol no estaba dándoles en la cara dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con un gorila negro con el pecho gris, ojos rojizos como los de Nico, de al menos 2.5 mts de alto y fácil uno 400 Kg de peso que se puso completamente erguido golpeándose los pectorales una y otra vez volviendo a rugir logrando que las 2 chicas casi se orinaran debajo de sus pantalones, la única reacción que tuvieron fue abrazarse mutuamente mientras pedían auxilio como locas pero nadie las escucharía en ese momento porque el horario de visita a la isla es de las 10 de la mañana a 8 de la noche, faltando 2 horas para que al menos una barca pasara por ahí con turistas. El gorila después de golpearse tomo una postura en 4 mientras se acercaba ellas con lentitud quedando su rostro demasiado cerca de los ajenos soltando una exhalación que les provoco unas inmensas ganas de vomitar por el hedor tan desagradable que producía. Ninguna hizo un movimiento, solamente se miraban mutuamente el animal y ellas hasta que bípedo extendió su mano hacia la mejilla de Nan – chan tocándola con lentitud sintiendo su piel mirándole a los ojos, confundiéndolas a ambas que no entendían aquel gesto.

Que…. esta… haciendo… Kussun…. — La mano gigantesca del animal recorría la mejilla de Nan chan que solamente estaba quieta abrazada de su novia sudando frio.

No te vayas a mover… cariño… porque puede asustarse y este gorila si nos puede aplastar con sus brazos… — Lo dijo en un susurro para que no asustar al gorila.

Este se quedó varios minutos observando única y exclusivamente a Nanjou tocando su mejilla con serenidad, sin mostrar ningún indicio de hostilidad, sorprendiéndolas a ambas cuando este se sentó en posición de loto delante de ellas mientras tomaba las manos de la novia de Kussun mirándole con sumo detenimiento y curiosidad, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, pero este niño si se enfadaba podía matarlas con una sola rabieta que hiciera, así que debían ser extremadamente cuidadosas de no hacer algo que pueda ser motivo de molestia del otro. El gigantón seguía examinando las manos de Nanjou hasta que las soltó quedándose quieto, ya fuera de peligro ambas recordaron lo que paso hace unas horas, la culpable de su situación no era ni más ni menos que Shikaco, pero ellas tenían toda la culpa por haber molestado a su pequeño "angelito", teniendo en cuenta para la próxima vez que la vieran pedirles unas disculpas, pero esa idea se esfumaría, así como vino.

Amor… ehmmm no es por asustarte… pero no tengo ni mi celular o la billetera…. — Nan chan decía un poco asustada mirando de reojo a su chica.

¿Cómo que no tienes tu celular y billetera? haber deja reviso mis cosas — No tardaría mucho en darse cuenta que ella tampoco tenía dichas posesiones en sus manos asustándose a sobre manera.

En conclusión, ambas estaban a mitad de la nada con una familia de monos, sin ninguna posibilidad de pedir auxilio, ni tenían dinero para algún transporte, ¿No podía ser peor la situación o sí? Error ya en medio de su desesperación el gorila se acercó única y exclusivamente a Nanjou jalándole de los brazos y cargándosela sobre los hombros mientras con mucha agilidad y destreza se colgaba de las ramas del árbol, subiendo a la copa más alta de este mientras Nanjou aterrada gritaba que la soltara, Kussun se aterro tanto que no sabía que decir o que hacer, el gorila simplemente se la arrebato de los brazos como si nada, sin poder defenderla, veía como llegaban hasta la cima mientras el gorila se sentaba en una roma teniendo a Nanjou sentada sobre su regazo comenzando a rascarle la cabeza queriendo encontrar pulgas o chinches porque esa era la costumbre que tenían esos animales con su manada, esto claramente le molestaría a su prisionera que intento forcejear para soltarse pero al ver a la altura que estaban, dándole un ataque de adrenalina hizo todo lo contrario al aferrarse a él como si su vida dependería de ello y así era efectivamente.

¡Kussun está muy alto! ¡Ayúdame! — Lloriqueaba como una niña pequeña mientras temblaba de miedo, el gorila solamente seguía jugando con ella como si nada.

¡Hey tu bola de pelos, devuélvemela, es mía… búscate a tu propia nan – chan! — Comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera servir como medida de distracción, tomando una rama la cual lanzo hacia el raptor de su novia quien molesto soltó un gruñido que hizo que los mandriles más chicos se le lanzaran como una horda de salvajes a atacarla. — Oh… mierda… —

Tan solo en cuestión de segundos todos los mandriles ya habían bajado del árbol para aventársele encima chillando de manera ensordecedora colgándosele delos brazos, del cuello, sentándose en su cabeza comenzando a golpearla con una como un saco de boxeo haciendo que trastabillara de un lado a otra, tantos eran que uno tuvo la "suerte" de escabullirse por el escote de su blusa comenzando inconscientemente a hacerle cosquillas logrando derribarla finalmente, aprovechando esto todos a punta de golpes, rasguños y manotazos estaban inmovilizándola mientras Kussun desesperadamente pedía piedad, daba golpes de ahogado patadas, pero eran más era la situación graciosamente complicada para ella porque no parecía que se la fueran a dar de manera sencilla, hubo un momento en donde ella sintió una enorme vergüenza al ver como el que estaba debajo de su blusa pudo, quien sabe como pero lo hizo desabrochar su sostén saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo usándolo como sombrero de una de las almohadillas que cubren los senos de las mujeres soltando como si hubiera ganado un premio gordo. Kussun al darse cuenta de que la dejo literalmente "expuesta" de la parte superior de su cuerpo se cubrió con ambos brazos los senos gritando con toda su fuerza.

¡Pervertido! —

Nanjou veía con frustración como estaban casi sodomizando a su novia, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? estaba al menos a unos 15 metros de altura del suelo, librarse de ese mastodonte que la tenía bien agarrada era una idea completamente estúpida porque si aun así lograra hacerlo, bajar sería más que una idea que la mataría, peor si ella sufría de adrenalina a las alturas. Kussun por otro lado estaba aferrándose a que no la desnudaran porque cada vez jalaban más sus ropas y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que quedara como en traje de Eva, pero recordó una cosa… llevaba un celular extra por si tenían un problema como este o algo parecido, uno que e incluso Shikaco no podía siguiera haberse dado a la idea de que lo tenía. En un movimiento desesperado comenzó a meter su mano debajo de su ropa en dirección a su ropa íntima, alarmando más a su novia que pensaba que ya había perdido el único tornillo que le quedase en la cabeza.

¡Kussun que demonios haces! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en un momento así?! — Gritaba su novia no comprendiendo el acto tan exhibicionista que estaba por hacer su novia.

No es lo que crees amor… espera y veras… — Poco a poco introducía su mano más y más adentro, llegando por debajo de sus bragas introduciendo sus dedos en su intimidad, resistiendo los golpes de los mandriles y aguantando la irónica excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Con un demonio, que estas… — No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque de la nada extendió su mano sacando un celular que sostenía en su mano lleno de fluidos, lo más extraño era que aun funcionaba. — Como es que… olvídalo…. —

Kussun agitada comenzó a rodar a una distancia considerable para evadir la tunda que les estaban dando esos pequeños mandriles quedando varios metros de distancia de ellos alzando el celular bañado en jugos vaginales, con una pose de victoria lo prendió corroborando que este aún estaba funcionando buscando algo que posiblemente pudiera ayudarles a salir de esta situación, por más tonto que pudiera ser, pensarse o siquiera creerlo lo siguiente que pasaría dejaría a Nanjou con la quijada en el suelo casi porque de todas las soluciones esa era la más estúpida, estúpidamente efectiva. Y esa solución tenía un nombre muy significativo para ambas, eso era lo que hizo que su unión se afianzara y se volviera más real, que no quedara en un simple sentimiento que ambas sentía, si señoras y señores, Kussun busco entre sus Mp3 la canción Garasu No Hanazono y le dio play al instante.

 _ **Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro...**_

 _ **Akogare o kataru me ga  
Tooku o sagashi teru toki  
Sabishiku naru  
Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no**_

 _[Por dios Kussun debes estar bromeando]_ _ ****_

 _ **Ah! Futari kiri de garasu no hanazono e to  
Dare mo inai dare mo iranai  
Sotto kowaresou ni sakitai**_

 _ **Himitsu no buranko  
Anata to yurenagara ima  
Tada yasashiku mitsume au no  
Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa  
Lonely... Michitarita Lonely...**_

 _[Que mierda… se han quedado quietos…]_

 _ **Tojikometai kokoro o  
Doko ni mo ikanai you ni  
Sabishii no yo  
Watashi to koko ni iteyo itsu made mo**_

 _ **Ah! Yume no meiro garasu no chouchou-tachi wa  
Sasoinagara sasowareteru  
Yubi de kowaresou na habataki**_

 _[Estas tocándome los ovarios… se han puesto a bailar]_ _ ****_

 _ **Naisho no romansu  
Anata o kanjitai no ni  
Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake  
Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni  
Naze... Kurushiku naru no?**_

 _ **Futari kiri no hanazono de nemuri ni tsuku  
Kami o naderu sono te ga suki motto...**_

 _[Ok… esto me está asustando, este fortachón me está dejando de apretar]_ _ ****_

 _ **Naisho no romansu  
Anata o kanjitai no ni  
Mada setsunaku mitsumeru dake  
Koi o koisuru shoujo de irarenai kimochi ni  
Naze... Kurushiku naru no?  
Himitsu no buranko  
Anata to yurenagara ima  
Tada yasashiku mitsume au no  
Koi ni koisuru shoujo no shizuka na tameiki wa  
Lonely... Michitarita Lonely...**_

 _ **Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro...**_

 _[Esto es increíble los domestico a esos salvajes con una canción]_

Tal cual, Kussun tenía completamente adiestrados a los mandriles mientras el gorila comenzó a dormirse en las alturas aflojando el agarre de su novia al punto de dejarla desprotegida a punto de caer ya que su cuerpo estaba perdiendo e equilibrio deslizándose hacia un costado cayendo en picada contra el suelo, esto le haría gritar enormemente cubriéndose la cara para no ver el momento del impacto rezando a los dioses que la salvaran, no quería morir tan joven, bueno tan joven tan joven no eran ya pero bueno le decían "Nan – chan la de la eterna juventud" pero seguía cayendo y cayendo hasta que finalmente de dejo caer sintiendo que algo o alguien la había agarrado del cuello de su blusa, tenía miedo, demasiado como para abrir los ojos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo pero carecía del valor o las agallas de simplemente hacerlo, quizás ya estaba muerta y estaba delirando, quizás sus restos estaban en suelo aplastados, ella en ciertos casos solía ser bastante paranoica pero en este su paranoia no venía al caso. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que finalmente sintió como unos brazos la acuñaron con calidez hacia un pecho que sentía de igual manera tenue, cálido, sentía protección, seguridad, regocijo, en exquisito aroma a flores producto de un perfume extraordinariamente carísimo.

Mi pequeña Tomboy abre los ojos…. — aunque eso era música para sus oídos no lo haría, no hasta tener la certeza de que era seguro hacerlo.

No… lo hare… hasta que de digas que todo está… bien… — Escucho una leve risa de su novia para recibir un cálido beso en sus labios.

Estas a salvo… puedes confiar en mí, mi vida — Poco a poco con muchísimo miedo comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras veía a su novia abrazándole estando colgada de algo, porque sentía que su cuerpo estaba pesando muchísimo.

Miro al suelo y noto que sus pies estaban a pocos centímetros del suelo, miro hacia arriba y su sorpresa era grandísima ya que los mandriles habían formado una escalera tomándose de las manos desde la última rama del árbol, evitando que se rompiera la espalda o se matase con el impacto, en ese momento comenzó a llorar de alegría por estar a salvo abrazándose a su chica, bajándola hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, los mandriles rápidamente rompieron la formación mientras se colgaban alrededor del árbol chillando y aplaudiendo, saltando con singular alegría como si estuvieran festejando que Kussun le haya salvado de una muerte segura. Nanjou se tranquilizó minutos después mientras seguía abrazada de su novia notando que a lo lejos una barca se estaba acercando, además de que esta venia ocupada con personas.

Rápidamente comenzaron a hacer señales con los brazos para se dieran cuenta de que ahí estaban, el lanchero llego minutos después hacia donde estaban sorprendiéndose de ver a hi personas, más por su estado, con sus ropas rasgadas, con una de las 2 con su ropa interior en su mano, manchadas de frutos, tierra, algunos moretones, pero bueno al final estaban a salvo y eso era lo que importaba ¿no? Total, que el lanchero, aunque no entendió su idioma a puras señas comprendió que querían salir de ahí, por lo que después de la estadía de los demás turistas tomando fotos conviviendo con esos pequeños diablillos. Ya a medio camino de llegar a tierra firme, ambas tomadas de la mano y apoyando su cabeza encima de la otra, sin importarles un carajo que las estuvieran viendo ambas se miraron y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios apegándose un poco más mirando hacia adelante disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

Kussun… —

¿Si Nan – chan? —

Préstame tu celular cielo —

Para que…. ¿A quién vas a llamar? —

A Shikaco…. —

No tuvo que pensarlo 2 veces, por lo que se lo daría en las manos y así la mayor comenzó a teclear un numero para colocarse el teléfono en la oreja esperando en la línea mientras el demonio Lucifer – Shikaco contestaba. En otra parte del país, en las playas de Cancún, Quintana Roo estaban caminando por la playa una feliz pareja vistiendo unos bikinis negros y blancos con unas frazadas de seda delgadas cubriendo sus hombros y brazos mientras se tomaban de la mano un celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Shikaco que trayéndolo en la mano vio que el numero era desconocido, dudando un momento en contestar, pero al final así lo hizo respondiendo de la manera más normal y dulce posible.

Si, ¿Diga? — Sonando muy natural, no esperaba una respuesta del otro lado totalmente tajante y directa.

Estas muerta… Shika – chan…. deja que te encuentre y veras… — Y sin más la llamada se cortó.

¿Quién era mi sexy diablita? — Rippi como siempre era demasiado sumisa con su novia apegándose a ella con mucho amor y ternura abrazándose de su brazo.

Oh descuida solo una enana que quiere meterse con el demonio, descuida…. todo está bien —

Sin ninguna angustia, temor ni nada por el estilo respondería a su novia dándole un beso de esquimal mientras seguían caminando por la arena disfrutando del amanecer en las playas de esa bella ciudad paradisiaca en la Rivera Maya, la amenaza anterior no surtió ningún efecto en ella, ni temía de quien proviniera, ya se encargaría de darle otro castigo después. Ahora se concentraría en disfrutar de la compañía de su angelito.

 _Continuara…._

 **Pues aquí termina la parte 2 del especial de las chicas en México, en la parte 3 habrá drama, peleas y quizás algunos corazones rotos, porque habrá reencuentros, esto le dará cabida al NTR en esta historia como se los había comentado antes, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo porque en los siguientes habrá drama y más drama, hasta la próxima actualización**


	9. Chapter 9

_Confrontación_

Pasarían al menos 2 días para que las 9 chicas se volvieran a reunir en un hotel en la zona costera de Cancún, Quintana Roo, el Great Parnassus Resort and Spa donde 3 parejas estaban llegando sumamente cansadas y algo extrañadas al verse en condiciones realmente tan deplorables pero lo más extraño era ver al menos 2 de ellas tomándose de la mano tan amistosamente mientras se acercaban al lobby para pedir informe sobre donde se hospedaban "sus amigas", porque bueno al final solamente había una sola culpable de su martirio tenía un nombre y apellido, esos eran "Kubo" y "Yurika". La tensión entre Mimorin y Pile era más que evidente ya que se lanzaban ciertas miradas completamente asesinas llenas de muchos celos, cosa que Soramaru y Ucchi notaron por lo que decidieron soltarse de ellas para no crear inconvenientes. Ya suficientes problemas tenían ya lidiando con esas emociones tan extrañas como para de paso irse a las bravas a enfrentar algo que solamente les iba a causar daño a ellas 4. Culpa, miedo, frustración era lo que en sus pensamientos abundaban porque llegado el momento de saldar cuentas todo se iría al demonio, su unión, su amistad, todos esos momentos llenos de alegría, satisfacción, todas las risas, las bromas, los juegos divertidos, todo se quebraría tanto que posiblemente no habría punto de retorno después de eso.

Disculpe señorita… en este hotel ¿se encuentran hospedadas las señoritas Nitta Emi, Iida Riho y Kubo Yurika? — Pregunto Nanjou tranquilamente siendo observada de forma extraña ya que lucía llena de polvo, su ropa rasgada, sudando acalorada.

Ehmmm permítame un segundo señorita…. — La recepcionista del lobby comenzó a teclear en su computadora buscando los nombres de esas chicas — Efectivamente señorita llevan aquí hospedada al menos 4 días—

Comprendo…. dígame ¿En qué habitación esta? — Trato de mantenerse tranquila ya que tenía las enormes ganas de matarla con sus propias manos, siendo tomada por Kussun por su mano tranquilizándola — Quedamos en reunirnos aquí…. —

Están hospedadas en la habitación 501, piso 15 —

Sin más que decir le dieron las gracias para acercarse al primer ascensor a la derecha apretando un botón mientras esperaban a que llegara a la planta baja, pero hasta entonces los turistas y lugareños de la ciudad se les quedaban viendo de forma rara, ya que realmente lucían como vagabundas a pesar de sus ropas eran finas, ahora parecían simples harapos baratos. Finalmente un sonido dio a indicar que el ascensor había descendido abriéndose la puerta para entrar las 6 chicas que miraban por el reflejo de las paredes cristalizadas a la contraria mientras la más pequeña apretó el botón que las llevaría al piso nº 15, el trayecto había sido muy pesado y silencioso ya que no sabían que decirse al menos 2 de ellas, Ucchi estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria su novia ante lo que tuviera que decirle, conociendo lo salvaje que puede llegar a ser era seguro que una guerra estallaría entre ella, Mimorin y quizás Pile porque al menos su amiga Soramaru estaba soltera o esa era la idea que tenía en sus pensamientos. Pero entonces una de las 6 decidió romper el incómodo silencio que parecería poder partirse con un pequeño alfiler.

Ha sido… un viaje completamente de locos ¿no? — Reía de manera nerviosa Soramaru mientras se recargaba en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

Ni que lo digas…. — Dijeron al unísono las otras 5.

Nosotras… fuimos a parar a Tijuana a un centro nocturno donde curiosamente nos encontramos con Izumi Kitta Mimo – chan y ella es la dueña ¿Puedes creerlo? — Nuevamente volvió a exclamar Soramaru tratando de sonar bromista.

En serio… vaya… no lo sabía… — Si estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez la preocupación de ver como subían los pisos la estaba carcomiendo.

Pues a nosotras… bueno…. en pleno D.F. casi nos asaltan… y bueno…. casi me violan unos desgraciados…. por suerte Mimo – chan estaba ahí conmigo para defenderme —

Todas miraron a Ucchi quien tenía un semblante decaído y asustado de tan solo recordar ese momento tan espantoso, era lo único en su vida que realmente le había dado mucho pavor.

Para variar recibí la golpiza de mi vida… solo vean mi rostro… — Su "novia" la miro con preocupación mientras quitaba su cabello de sus costados viendo su labio cortado, un ojo hincado algo amoratado además de unas cortadas en su mejilla.

Al menos estas bien…. — Abrazándola Pile con calidez, hizo que tanto Ucchi como Soramaru sintieran al unísono una punzada en el corazón que les hacía sentir muchas cosas menos algo cálido y dulce, les dolía mucho que tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de hacer alguna especie de rabieta.

Por lo menos ustedes no fueron asaltadas… por una banda de monos y un gorila acosador…. en medio de una isla en una zona completamente pantanosa — Exclamaría con cansancio Nanjou quien de tan solo recordarlo se sentía perturbada.

Tuve que usar Garasu No Hanazono para que nos dejaran en paz…. No pregunte como paso… el algo vergonzoso y la verdad no quiera recordarlo —

La tensión había llegado al máximo cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro el 15vo piso abriéndose las puertas para comenzar a recorrer el pasillo buscando la habitación "501" y cuando llegaron a ella la tensión de encontrarse con la causante de su mala pasada estaba llegando a su clímax. ¿Qué le dirían?, ¿Qué harían?, ¿Discutir?, ¿Reclamar?, ¿Agradecer? esa era la maldita cuestión porque sus emociones estaban encontradas al menos en unas más que otras pero armándose de valor Kussun tomo la perilla de la puerta girándola para abrir la puerta pero solo había silencio… adentrándose al interior de lo que era una suite de 5 estrellas, con muchos lujos, hasta con terraza que daba vista al mar, recorrieron cada rincón, cada puerta pero solamente encontraron cosas de ellas en el tocador, su ropa regada por todos lados, tanto de vestir como interior, sus maletas por el suelo, lo "típico" todo un completo desastre pero no estaban ellas ¿Entonces donde carajos se habían metido? debían estar en el hotel, porque era completamente imposible que la recepcionista les haya mentido aunque ya en este punto siendo Shikaco quien estaba detrás de eso, cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiera pedido mentir para salvar su pellejo.

Encontraron algo…. — Hablo con calma Kussun buscándolas.

No… cariño, solamente están sus cosas…. — su novia solamente buscaba por la sala encontrándose solamente todo vacío.

Chicas… ya sé dónde están…. — Ucchi miraba por el balcón hacia abajo encontrándose con una parejita en la alberca jugando con una pelota inflable mientras su novia bebía un coco con un popote tomando el sol en un taburete.

Con rapidez fueron hacia el ascensor bajando hacia el lobby nuevamente corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la alberca que era muy grande y con tobogán en un extremo al otro había un bar donde servían todo tipo de bebida alcohólica y refrescante, para encontrar a sus amigas tranquilamente refrescándose quitadas de la pena hasta que la susodicha volteo a verlas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nada hubiera pasado, ese cinismo en ella les daba unas profundas ganas de golpearla pero ya sabían que ella era así, que difícilmente iba a cambiar su forma de ser, de esa forma la querían y aceptaban pero no podían evitar simplemente hacer como si nada les hubiera pasado, porque las 6 sin excusas ni pretextos tuvieron que pasar por cosas complicadas y fuertes para llegar a donde estaban ahorita, consideraban excesiva "su venganza" por meterse con su novia.

Oh chicas… al parecer están bien… ¡Emitsun! Mira ya están aquí — La nombra dejo su coca a un lado y se sentó para ver a su novia con una sonrisa la cual se borró al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba acercándose rápidamente hacia ella.

¡Ucchi! ¡¿Pero que les paso?! ¡¿Estas bien cariño?! — su novia tomando sus mejillas estaba realmente alterada pero solo Ucchi sonrió débilmente para asentir y susurrar un simple "si, descuida estoy bien"

Emitsun… obvio no estamos bien… sabes… lo que la broma de Shika – chan… nos costó, Ucchi pudo haber muerto…. en una ciudad completamente peligrosa, si no es porque estaba ahí la pude salvar…. Solo mírame, ¡Tuve que recibir una golpiza por protegerla! — Mimorin simplemente exploto, alzando la voz sin ningún tipo de control en sus palabras — Shika – chan… lamentamos lo que paso por Rippi…. pero sabes ¡Tu maldita y estúpida broma nos pudo haber costado caro… la vida ¿Lo entiendes?! ¡La vida! —

Pero… chicas… lo importante es que están bien… ¿no? — Quiso restarle importancia al asunto, pero Nanjou igualmente exploto en ese momento.

Si ser acosada por un maldito gorila y ver como tu novia es apaleada por unos malditos monos ¿es estar bien? entonces tienes un problema en esa cabeza tuya…. ¡Maldita demente! — Gritaba a los 4 vientos la novia de Kussun haciendo prácticamente una escena en la alberca siendo observadas por todo mundo.

Ustedes… se lo ganaron…. no tuvieron que hacerle eso a Rippi… ella solamente me apoyaba como mi novia…. — Volteo la mirada apenada por darse cuenta de lo había hecho, comprendió la magnitud de su "broma".

Tu querido angelito no es más que una niña boba que se deja influenciar por ti… Rippi deberías ser más inteligente y no dejarte llevar por ella en todo, está bien que la quieras, pero dejes que te use como títere — Ese venenoso cuchillo lo soltó Pile que logro herir muchísimo a Rippi que bajo la mirada mientras comenzaba a llorar tapándose la cara — Rippi…. yo… perdóname… no quise decir tal cosa… —

Pero ya era tarde para disculparse, el daño estaba hecho tanto que los puños de Shikaco estaban completamente cerrados mientras su flequillo empapado cubría su rostro comenzó a salir de la alberca lentamente sintiendo pile como el mismo demonio la estaría encarando para cuando se iba a disculpar con Shikaco por lo que dijo solamente sintió un enorme ardor invadir su mejilla mientras su cuerpo era desplazado al grado de caer de espaldas al suelo, Shikaco… la había golpeado con toda su fuerza, que se la dejo dormida la mejilla mientras se la tomaba retorciéndose de dolor, vaya ni su novia le había golpeado tan fuerte al menos con la intención de hacerlo o sus propios padres siquiera. Seguiría golpeándola si no es porque Mimorin se interpuso en su camino, pero solo un empujón violento la aventó al suelo mientras Ucchi le tomaba en brazos.

Quítate Soramaru… o serás la siguiente en recibir el próximo golpe… — Ya no estaba razonando ni estaba cuerda su mirada reflejaba el deseo de sangre y castigo.

No… lo… hare… detente… Shika – chan…. esto no tiene que ser así… solo queremos arreglar las cosas…. — Comenzaba a flaquear al sentir esa intimidante mirada de la otra estar fija en ella, se sentía chiquita en frente de ella.

¡Solo mírala! —Señalo a su novia quien estaba siendo consolada por Kussun y su novia mientras le acariciaban la espalda y le acariciaban la cabeza de manera maternal — ¡Hey cuiden sus manos degeneradas! —

¡Jodete! — Dijeron la parejita asustando más a Rippi, de inmediata se disculparon.

Shika – chan…. detente…. estas asustándonos… — Esta era Emitsun quien miraba con recelo a su novia mientras a abrazaba a Ucchi — ¡Pueden ustedes dos soltarse! —

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de completo control que sin importar que estuviera Soramaru enfrente le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen sacándole el aire dejándola de rodillas, viéndolo esto Pile se levantó aun con el dolor de su mejilla acercándose a Soramaru ayudándole a levantarse tomándole de las manos abrazándole de manera muy afectuosa mientras intentaba recobrar el aire, su novia estaba molesta ya que no le gustaba la cercanía de su chica con Soramaru en ningún sentido, por lo que se levantó con dificultad tomando a su novia del brazo alejándola de Sora quien reacciono de mala manera comenzando a discutir todas hasta que finalmente una de las bombas fue desatada por Soramaru.

¡No pienso alejarme de ella! ¡Ni dejar de ser su amiga! ¡Mimorin porque yo…. yo la amo! — Pile se quedó fría al ver como los ojos de la que aún era su novia comenzaron a ponerse literalmente en blanco con una expresión indescriptible.

Tu…. ¡eres una…! — Le iba a dar la golpiza de su vida, pero un brazo la detuvo era Ucchi que estaba asustada aferrándose a ella, no quería verla herida nuevamente.

¡Ucchi suéltala! ¡Déjalas que se maten no es tu problema! — Emitsun jalo a su novia del brazo bruscamente observando como gemía de dolor.

Emitsun… me lastimas… suéltame…. — Salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Mimorin si es claro que es una novia psicópata? — Ahora si se había armado la grande con esa declaración.

La aludida volteo hacia Emitsun acercándosele peligrosamente mientras le tomaba del cuello y le tiraba a la alberca con rudeza a la parte más profunda, por desgracia Emitsun no sabía nadar y se estaba comenzando ahogar, que tuvieron que sacarla unas personas mientras le daban respiración de boca a boca, Mimorin al verla ahogándose sintió un gran remordimiento en su interior que al recobrar la conciencia ella se intentó acercar pero solo recibió un cabezazo de ella rompiéndole el tabique de su nariz. Ucchi a punto de colapsar se acercó a ella para tomarle del brazo llevándosela de ahí rápidamente mientras miraba de reojo a Emitsun dejándole saber lo que sentía de muy mala manera, que logro romperle el corazón con tan simples palabras.

Por favor… aléjate de mí… aléjate de nosotras…. solamente nos harás daño… — Y sin más se fueron a otra parte, quizás a la enfermería mientras su ahora ex solamente las miraba alejarse con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

¡Perfecto todo se ha ido al demonio! — Bufaba Shikaco quien ignorando completamente a Sora y Pile se acercó a su novia mientras trataba de calmarse mirándole con una sonrisa forzada — Mi angelito… por favor… vámonos…. las cosas aquí se han vuelto totalmente venenosas… ya no quiero que estas cerca de estas harpías… —

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, la vocalista de fripside no se quedaría con eso, pero solamente al ser tomada de la cintura por su chica es que fue detenida ya que parecía un toro embramado que si la soltaba pulverizaría a Shikaco con sus propias manos, desde el principio todo había sido gracias a ella, ¿Por qué eran las malas de cuento? era incompresible en medio de su calentura entenderlo pero Kussun solamente le abrazo con fuerza para evitar a toda costa que cometiera un homicidio a plena luz del día.

 **Horas después**

La ex líder μ's caminaba por la playa cabizbaja, sin ganas de nada recordando como una especie de grabadora lo que Ucchi le había dicho, de por si desde muy joven había lidiado con el hecho de que le dijeran marimacha, fortachona y cosas que le hacían ver como si fuera una especie de hombre solamente por tener más fuerza de la normal en una chica, no era excesivamente fuerte pero aun así tenía la necesaria para poder romper a una persona en 2 con un golpe bien dado. Sentándose en la arena mientras sentía la brisa marina y salada mover sus cabellos marrones flexiono sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba las piernas con mucha tristeza en su interior sollozando amargamente intensificándose esa sensación de vacío en su interior quedándose así por algunos minutos hasta que su celular sonó, era extraño no era posible que tuviera cobertura al otro lado del mundo pero sin darle muchas vueltas a eso, lo tomo y contesto la llamada sin mirar si quiera quién le estaría llamando, desganada hablo casi en un susurro.

Si… diga…. —

Emitsun, eh bueno… ¿Quería preguntar si ya habían regresado de su viaje que hicieron a Texas en América? — Megu Sakuragawa, la seiyuu de Kira Tsubasa la rival de Honoka estaba marcándole, quizás en el momento más indicado.

No… la verdad Megu – san…. estamos en México…. y pues… las cosas se salieron de control, nos peleamos y creo que aquí acabo… nuestra amistad las nueve, golpee a Mimorin rompiéndole la nariz, Ucchi termino conmigo, Shikaco golpeo a Soramaru y Emitsun, hubo gritos, discusión, Megu – san… me siento devastada…. — Sacando toda esa frustración y tristeza quebró en llanto mientras la otra solamente escuchaba quedándose en silencio unos segundos.

¿En dónde estás? — Fue la única pregunta que hizo, ya sabía que haría en las próximas horas.

Cancún… ¿Por qué Megu – san? — No entendía que es lo que tenía en mente, pero aun así le diría las cosas.

Iré por ti, tomare el primer vuelo que encuentre disponible… Emitsun… solo espérame unas horas… y por lo que más quieras… no las confrontes por ahora, no hagas nada estúpido ¿Ok? — Tranquilamente colgó la llamada comenzando a alistar lo primero que tuviera en sus manos la chica de cabellos lacios marrones oscuros salió de su habitación para ir por su amiga… a quien veía mucho más que eso, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de expresárselo.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta, no como la hubiera esperado, al menos en circunstancias menos catastróficas pero al final de cuentas podría hacer lo que tanto quería realidad, estando consciente completamente de que le habría de costar muchísimo poder entrar en un corazón herido, orgulloso y terco como el de Emitsun pero no se rendiría no sin antes haber dado una justa batalla para sacar los recuerdos de Ucchi de su mente como de su corazón, con el tiempo, la atención adecuados tenía confianza plena de que podría lograr tal hazaña.

Ahora es mi momento… de entrar en tu vida mi adorada Emitsun…. solo espérame que yo sanare tu corazón… lo lograre…. lo juro… —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues como muchos me habían comentado querían que los OTP canon de Love Live (en las seiyuus) quedara así tal cual, pues aquí lo tienen, ya que soy un autor que trata de cumplir las peticiones de su público lector, obviamente no lo iva a hacer con bombos y platillos, porque como dicen "En el amor también se sufre" pues así será, no esperen que así de buenas a primeras todo sea felicidad y alegría, habrán miedos, inseguridades, dudas, algunos problemas que las nuevas parejas deberán afrontar, no será fácil pero al menos no imposible. Sin más que decir me despido nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

 **P.D. no olviden seguirme aquí, aquí hallaras contenido sobre mis fics y otras cosas referente a Love Live OphiellTheFallenAngel/**

 **Agregarme a mi face personal si gustan .**

 **Agregarme en SIF si gustan este es mi ID: 209726207**


	10. Chapter 10

_Las represalias de malas decisiones_

El problema había sido tan grande que esa unión tan fuerte, tan única y especial en tan solo segundos se vio derrumbada, olvidándose por completo 6 años de logros, de triunfos innumerables, de momentos y recuerdos llenos de alegría quedando todo completamente de lado, en el olvido ya que las chicas tras ese problema, tras esa pequeña broma que desde el punto de vista de Shikaco y Rippi había sido "inocente" había desencadenado sucesos que solamente dejarían secuelas de dolor, de sufrimiento y lo que era peor… decepción, teniendo las 9 la total certeza de que las cosas ya no habrían de ser iguales de ahora en adelante ya que en el transcurso se vieron afectados corazones, sentimientos, esas heridas tomarían un buen tiempo en sanar preguntándose "¿Cómo sería su convivencia de ahora en adelante?", "¿Podrían lidiar con esa tensión?", "¿Existiría alguna manera de poder arreglar las cosas de manera pacífica, sin la penosa necesidad de llegar a los golpes?". Bueno en este momento ninguna lo sabía en realidad. Solamente querían dejar pasar el trago amargo, que las cosas se enfriaran o esa era la idea que cada una tenía en sus pensamientos.

En la suite donde estaban hospedadas todas, se encontraban en una de las 3 habitaciones Mimorin y Ucchi, la primera sentada en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba mientras tanto su aun "amiga" Ucchi se encontraba poniendo algodones con alcohol en la nariz de la contraria para evitar que su hemorragia siguiera fluyendo, pero eso no era lo preocupante, su puente de sus fosas nasales estaba fuera de su lugar rompiéndole la nariz prácticamente. El cabezazo seco que recibió de Emitsun le había causado esa fractura que debían revisar rápido, pero por desgracia no había un doctor cerca del hotel, como si fuera poco desconocían el lugar en el cual estaban por lo que sería complicado encontrar un consultorio médico o un hospital.

Emitsun no debió golpearte de esa forma…. Mimo – chan…. ¿Por qué no te defendiste? — Exclamo con clara tristeza al ver lo amoratada que se estaba poniendo la zona.

No lo vi venir…. ella tiene mucha fuerza… demasiada diría yo…. — Tomando las muñecas de Ucchi, Mimo hizo que se concentrara en sus ojos.

¿Mimo – chan? — Extrañada pronuncio su nombre denotándose su inquietud

Ucchi…. ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?, ¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de arreglar las cosas con Emitsun? Es tu novia, a fin de cuentas—

El dejo de tristeza en sus palabras era como puñales que se clavaban en el herido y lastimado corazon de Ucchi sintiendo culpa, impotencia porque si bien era cierto que era su pareja con esas acciones, con los acontecimientos ocurridos mientras estaban juntas le hicieron cuestionarse si en realidad la seguía queriendo, si la veía de la misma forma, pero la respuesta solamente se basaba en una sola palabra…. No, el sentimiento que sentía por Mimorin comenzó a crecer más y más cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, irónicamente Mimorin se sentía de la misma forma, pero ella a diferencia de Ucchi se estaba cerrando, se estaba negando a sentirlo a dejarlo fluir porque en su mente la idea de traicionar a Pile con una de sus amigas le estaba carcomiendo el alma, ella aun quería salvar su relación con ella, pero luego venia el dilema de Soramaru que para variar ponía todo patas arriba haciendo un verdadero revoltijo en sus corazones llegando al punto de que hacer, de cómo ver las cosas, de pensar si lo que estaba pasando o estaban haciendo era lo "correcto".

Mimo – chan…. yo de verdad lamento haberte causado tantas molestias… perdóname…. — Su corazon se le partía al ver a Ucchi comenzando a derramar lágrimas con una expresión desconsolada en su rostro.

Ucchi….. — Con mucho cariño la abrazo con calidez acurrucándola en su pecho mientras sollozaba ella en sus brazos acariciando su cabello tiernamente dándole consuelo mientras se trata de mantener fuerte, aunque por dentro su mundo se le viniera abaja.

Mimo – chan… Mimo – chan…. perdóname… — Sus desgarradoras palabras la desarmaron totalmente tomando una decisión inevitable y de la cual ya no habría marcha atrás.

Tomando con sus manos los costados de su rostro hizo que le mirara con sus ojos llorosos y con angustia en su rostro mientras apoyaba su frente con la suya cerrando los ojos por un momento para después sin previo aviso besar sus labios, comenzando a forcejear Ucchi que aunque era algo que anhelaba su subconsciente le decía que no lo hiciera que solamente la lastimaría más, de paso a ella misma por dejarse llevar por un sentimiento que a pesar de darle felicidad la estaba destruyendo moral como emocionalmente escuchándose varias veces "No mimo – chan", "Detente"…. "Esto no está bien" hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar por aquel beso el cual ardía por el anhelo de sentir el calor, la calidez de la contraria. Sumidas en sus propios deseos Ucchi lentamente se sentó en el regazo de Mimorin dejando sus piernas a sus costados mientras iba guiándola hacia atrás para recostarla de espaldas en la cama. La primera tomaba y afianzaba sus caderas con delicadeza como si en sus manos se hallara una bella flora tan pura y hermosa la cual debía proteger a toda costa, sus labios suavemente recorrían los ajenos con sutileza comenzando una danza de lenguas entre beso y beso mientras Ucchi por otro lado con deseo acariciaba los cabellos de su acompañante mientras disfrutaba de sus besos como de sus caricias apegando sus cuerpos para que el calor que ambas despedían se volviera uno solo.

El intercambio de besos y caricias había sido tan intenso que hubo un momento en que el aire les falto por lo que tuvieron que separarse mientras se miraban acariciándose el rostro y caderas ajenos para en tan solo un instante Ucchi quitarse su blusa de su vestido para quedar en la pura falda y brasier verde limón con encajes florales dejando la perfección, la circunferencia tan simétrica de sus pechos a la vista de Mimo que estaba embelesada por la belleza de Ucchi que como un animal en celo dominante la jalo hacia ella para devorar literalmente su cuello con sus labios dejando algunas mordidas en su piel que llenaban de excitación a su presa, recorriendo sus hombros, su dorso y torso con sus manos llego a posar sus manos por encima de su ropa íntima que cubría sus pechos estimulando dicha zona con sus manos para hacerla gemir de placer, mientras se intensificaba la pasión, el deseo de ambas a cada instante.

Mimo – chan…. — Jadeando embriagándose de placer Ucchi llamaba el nombre de la chica que tan alegremente poseía su cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos.

El erotismo en los gemidos de Ucchi, excitaban tanto a Mimorin que le hacían olvidar el hecho de tener una nariz rota como todo lo demás era como si hubieran apagado un switch en ella concentrando únicamente en satisfacer la lascivia de su depravación erótica y perversa, que en tan solo un movimiento rápido le había despojado de su falda para contemplarla en su ropa interior de pies a cabeza admirando la belleza de la musa frente a ella, era la primera vez que la contemplaba casi a flor de piel y a decir verdad no encontraba cosa que pudiera compararse con la grandeza de su figura, deseaba más de Ucchi, más de su cuerpo, más de sus besos, más de ese sentimiento del cual ya no podrían huir, deseaba hacerse una con ella sin importar nada más. Incorporándose nuevamente le tomo la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos mirándose por unos segundos volvería a sonreír para contagiar de ese gesto su musa quien correspondió la sonrisa para nuevamente sentarse sobre sus piernas dejando que Mimorin hiciera lo que deseara sintiendo como su piel además se cuerpo yacían estremecidos con esos roses con sus dedos tan electrizantes escuchando su voz en su odio de manera tan hipnotizante y dominante que no podía simplemente responder a sus palabras.

Si esto es lo que llaman pecado o inferno…. estoy más que encantada de dejarme consumir en llamas de este deseo, de esta pasión, de este amor prohibido que a las 2 nos ha unido— Poesía y erotismo eran sus palabras a las cuales la contraria no podía resistir.

Mimo – chan…. tómame… por favor…. — Suplicando, casi implorando que lo hiciera, Mimorin no dejaría ir tal oportunidad, tenía un manjar en sus manos, lo justo era devorarlo y disfrutarlo completamente.

En medio del océano pacifico un avión que hacía la ruta aérea Tokyo – Ciudad de México venia una joven que vestía un lindo vestido de una sola pieza con mangas cortas con flores de múltiples colores estampadas con un sombrero de paja para el sol mirando por la ventana del avión hacia el mar con nostalgia en su mirada, no podía negar que estaba feliz por el hecho de poder tener una oportunidad con su amor platónico pero aun así, un miedo de ser rechazada la invadía ya que debía ser realista, ella no convivio tanto con Emitsun como las 8 chicas, se veían muy pocas veces y eso era porque debían que trabajar dándole voces a sus personajes Honoka y Tsubasa, no negaba el hecho de que sentía que la química que tenían ambas podía podría también existir entre ellas 2 pero ella difícilmente encontraba tiempo para poder compartirlo con Emitsun, su fama estaba creciendo como la espuma, era más que claro que envidia no era lo que sentía al pensar en eso. Más bien era admiración de querer llegar tan alto como ella, se había convertido en su mayor fuente para poder progresar como artista, en ese mundo tan difícil, lleno de tiburones y pirañas que al menor paso en falso te devorarían sin la menor piedad o contemplación tanto promotores como los mismos fans, pero nada de eso le importaba, es mas era una motivación más en su haber para poder llegar tan alto como ella.

Ya estoy a medio camino Emitsun…. —

Dijo para sí misma mientras seguía contemplando las nubes y el mar, acomodándose en su asiento para quedarse así por el resto del viaje tranquila, meditando que es lo que le diría cuando la tuviera frente a frente. Discretamente miro su reloj de su celular sin que las azafatas se dieran cuenta de que lo tenía prendido observando que faltaban 3 horas para que arribara al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México, después tomaría un autobús que le llevara a Cancún, Quintana Roo.

En el lobby del hotel se encontraban Kussun y Nanjuo sentadas en uno de los sillones mientras una tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la otra mientras se tomaban de las manos mirando totalmente a la nada sin decirse nada hasta el momento, ninguna de las 2 había peleado ni participado directamente en la bronca, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentían tan mal? quizás porque en el fondo hubieran querido que las cosas se arreglaran de una manera civilizada pero quedo en visto que el carácter impulsivo de algunas de las chicas no ayudo en nada, cada una en sus propios pensamientos ideaba un plan o una manera de poder arreglar esto, pero por más que le buscaban, por más que le daban vueltas no hallaban algo que pudiera ser de utilidad. Buscar culpables en realidad no serviría de nada, porque nadie lo era bueno al menos Shikaco si lo era ya que fue gracias a ella que se habían metido en este problema, pero también tenían la humildad de reconocer el que la hicieron enfadar haciendo llorar a su angelito, fue un error del cual sentían arrepentimiento, pero eso nada pie a que ella les disparase con dardos tranquilizantes exponiéndolas a su suerte a diferentes peligros, eso era lo único que no podían simplemente dejar pasar.

Cariño…. — La mayor de las 2 hablo primero después de un enorme lapso de silencio.

Dime... — De la forma más amorosa y tierna respondió.

¿Aquí termina todo? — Sus palabras tenían ese toque de nostalgia y tristeza que podría derrumbar a cualquiera

Kussun poco a poco volteo a ver a su novia tomando su mejilla con la mano libre dándole una sonrisa que esperaba que le diera consuelo mientras respondería su interrogante amena y tiernamente.

Mi amor…. Hemos convivido durante 6 largos años, hemos pasado por mucho…. ¿Tú crees realmente que una hermandad, una unión de tanto tiempo se pueda romper de la noche a la mañana? — Para ser menor que Nanjou sonaba totalmente madura sorprendiendo totalmente a la mayor.

La verdad no se…. Puedo confiar en Pile, Mimo, Ucchi y Sora se arreglen en su problema amoroso, pero Emitsun… es la única que me preocupa más que nadie — Soltó un suspiro pesado en pensar en cómo debía sentirse su amiga en ese momento.

Ella es la única que va a salir perdiendo… corrijo que salió perdiendo en esta situación, porque si Mimorin siente algo por Ucchi como Sora por Pile y viceversa ¿Ella cómo quedaría? — Pensaba atentamente en lo que había dicho sintiendo una sensación de pena por la susodicha.

Como el perro de las 2 tortas… con el rabo entre las patas…. — su novia bajaba la mirada apretando el agarre de su mano con la ajena.

Se sentía frustrada e impotente al darse cuenta de que Kussun había dicho una dolorosa verdad, las demás al fin y al cabo terminarían juntas disfrutando de su amor mutuo como ellas e incluso como Shikaco y Rippi pero ¿y Emitsun?, desde su punto de vista no era justo que sufriera lo que consideraba una traición en su propia cara por parte de las demás, no estaba molesta con ellas, ni resentidas, ella no era quien para juzgarlas por sentir algo que al final era inevitable, los mismos fans las juntaban en parejas cuando eran parte de μ's pero no pensaba ni creía que ella mereciera una puñalada tan dolorosa como esa, no de la forma en la cual sucedió, lo consideraba totalmente injusto para una chica que había dado mucho por Ucchi, que no le importo el hecho de que sacaran un video porno de ella que al final resulto ser más que falso, que a pesar de estar deprimida al ver que sus fans le habían dado la espalda por un tiempo ella siguió manteniéndose en pie y gracias a Ucchi y a todas que le apoyaron en todo momento. Una gran líder y más importante una gran amiga, una hermana no se merecía ese dolor.

No es justo que esté pasando esto… por culpa de Shikaco….. — Fruncía el ceño y chasqueaba los dientes molesta.

Nan – chan…. no ganaras nada con enfadarte ya… no tiene caso… lo hecho… hecho esta, solamente resta arreglar las cosas, el problema es ¿Cómo? — Soltaba un suspiro Kussun soltando la mano de su novia para tomarse los costados de la cabeza mientras sus codos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es dejar que todo se calme… echarle mas gasolina al fuego solamente haría todo peor ¿No crees? —

Kussun miro rápidamente a su novia, entendiendo lo que quería decir por lo cual tranquilamente asintió mientras nuevamente se apoyaba de en su hombro abrazándose mutuamente mientras veían a las personas pasar en el lobby, solamente el tiempo tenía el poder para decidir qué sucedería con ellas 9, siendo su único juez como verdugo.

La tarde paso tranquilamente mientras todas estaban en diferentes lugares del hotel, pero Emitsun aún seguía en la playa mirando el atardecer con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas contemplando a la gente pasar sin decir nada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar que ya sus lágrimas no salían pero su corazon estaba completamente hecho trizas, recordando todo detalladamente, le resultaba más que increíble que la situación hubiera llegado a ese extremo, muy en el fondo estaba totalmente arrepentida de haber golpeado y lastimado a Mimorin, mortificándose por ver con dolor como su ahora posiblemente ex – novia la miraba asustada, como si fuera una especie de monstruo o algo por el estilo. En su pecho abundaba un gran vacío el cual no se podía llenar con nada, vaya ni con comida como lo haría Honoka, estaba emocionalmente débil y decaída deseando que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Porque todo tuvo que terminar de esta manera…. de verdad… Ucchi… Mimo – chan… lo siento…. — Apoyando su frente en sus antebrazos escondía su rostro entre sus piernas rodillas.

Recordando además todos aquellos momentos divertidos y hermosos que pasaron juntas, las presentaciones, los ensayos, los programas de radio, todo eso que le había dado las mejores sonrisas, los mejores momentos de su vida que no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero ahora ¿Qué le quedaba?, ¿Solamente eso?, ¿Recuerdos?, se negaba a aceptar tal cosa, pero las circunstancias por desgracia e impotencia le hacían ver lo contrario, comprendiendo que había actuado de mala manera, quería arreglarlo pero como hacerlo, era el detalle. Su cabeza le dolía que no podía pensar con claridad, tantas emociones le habían sobrecargado el cerebro que tan solo en ese momento quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, para despertar y que nada de lo que paso hubiera sido real, que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño o una pesadilla. Tirándose en la arena mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente en su interior pedio de todo corazon que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero por desgracia las cosas por ahora no cambiarían, al menos no entre ellas 9, porque para ella muy pronto llegaría alguien que haría todo lo posible por sanar sus heridas.

De verdad deseo que nada de esto hubiera pasado…. —

Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, mientras el sol se ponía hasta que se perdió en el horizonte y para ese entonces el vuelo de Megu Sakuragawa había arribado al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, tomando su equipaje para caminar hacia la salida buscando una terminal de autobuses la cual estaba a 300 mts de distancia, pidiendo su boleto y finalmente abordar el autobús que le llevaría a Cancún, estaba al menos a unas 14 horas de distancia, tomo asiento mirando nuevamente su celular viendo que eran las 10:00 pm, estando exhausta decido dormir la mayor parte del trayecto para recobrar fuerzas.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues el siguiente capítulo será completamente MeguEmitsun jejejeje, con el toque de drama prometido jajaja, espero que el MimoUcchi les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca y lo poco de Jolks, bueno sin más que agregar por el momento me despido, buenas tardes**


End file.
